Verlorene Zeit
by xgirlshona
Summary: In Hogwarts taucht eine neue Schülerin auf. Warum benimmt sich Snape ihr gegenüber so merkwürdig? Hermine beschließt der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. New Character. HGSS.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: **Verlorene Zeit

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling, ich leih sie mir nur aus. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld etc. pp

**Inhalt: **In Hogwarts taucht eine neue Schülerin auf. Warum benimmt sich Snape ihr gegenüber so merkwürdig? Hermine beschließt der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

**Genre: **Romance/ General

**Rating: **M

**A/ N: **Ehrlich gesagt habe ich selbst noch keine Ahnung, wohin mich die Story führt. Also, nicht wundern, wenn sich Genre und Rating noch ändern. Diesmal gibt's noch nicht mal eine Garantie, dass die Story fertig wird. Und bitte, bitte, bitte reviewen, wenn ihr die Story lest.

oOoOo

Als die große dunkle Ebenholztür mit einem Krachen aufflog wurde es mucksmäuschenstill im Raum. Es schien, als hielten die Schüler den Atem an, während die schwarze Gestalt im Türrahmen stehen blieb und seinen Blick über die Klasse schweifen ließ. Hermine konnte Professor Snape gar nicht genug danken. Die Kopfschmerzen, die in der letzten halben Stunde seines Zuspätkommens drastisch zugenommen hatten, verschwanden in der Stille des Raumes fast augenblicklich. Sie schlug ihr Verwandlungsbuch zu und wartete auf sein Räuspern, mit dem er sich für gewöhnlich den letzten Rest Aufmerksamkeit sicherte. Diesmal blieb alles ruhig. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie erkennen, wie Snape mit einer unsicheren Geste auf einen Platz nahe dem Pult wies. Es war der einzig freie Platz im Raum und das große, schwarzhaarige Mädchen, welches eben noch neben ihm gestanden hatte, schritt selbstbewusst darauf zu.

Sie trug die Schuluniform von Ravenclaw und Hermine war sich sicher, das Mädchen nie zuvor gesehen zu haben. Sie sah älter aus, als der Rest der Klasse und auch ihr Äußeres wollte nicht recht nach Hogwarts passen. Schwarze Stiefel mit hohen Absätzen, eine weiße, mit Pailletten bestickte Esprit-Handtasche und weiße Perlenohrringe. Am linken Arm trug sie ein türkises Perlenarmband, das sie zweimal um ihr dünnes Handgelenk gewickelt hatte. Auch ihre braunen Augen, waren mit türkisem Lidschatten umrahmt. Sie wirkte wie ein Model, nicht wie eine Schülerin. Und ihr selbstsicherer Auftritt tat den Rest. Die Jungs schienen ihre Blicke nicht mehr von ihr nehmen zu können und einige Mädchen hatten tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammengesteckt. Auch Snape schien von ihr fasziniert, denn sein Blick blieb lange auf ihr ruhen, bevor er sich ruckartig abwandte und mit wehendem Umhang auf sein Pult zusteuerte. Dort baute er sich todesengelgleich vor der Klasse auf und brachte Lavender und Freundinnen mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zum verstummen.

„Seite 249 lesen und zubereiten! Miss Granger, Sie kommen zu mir! Miss Swan."

Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, als er sie mit messerscharfer Stimme zu sich orderte, stand dann jedoch gehorsam auf und kam ans Pult. Wie immer spielte er seine Autorität aus, ließ sie warten, während er dabei war Zaubertrankzutaten zu ordnen. Die Schwarzhaarige lächelte sie interessiert an, während sie mit der Hand über eines der Bücher am Lehrerpult strich. Snape blickte kurz auf, bevor er nach seiner Tintenfeder griff und etwas zu schreiben begann. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm die Situation unangenehm war.

„Miss Granger, Sie werden sich ab sofort um Miss Swan kümmern. Miss Swans Wissen über Zaubertränke geht gegen Null, aber ich habe die Hoffnung, dass sie schnell zurechtkommen wird."

Erstaunt zog Hermine die Augenbrauen hoch und blickte zwischen Snape und der Neuen hin und her. Das hatte fast wie ein Lob geklungen. Einen Moment überlegte sie, seine Bemerkung zu übergehen, dann siegte die Neugier.

„Ich will Ihnen nicht widersprechen, Sir. Aber warum glauben Sie, dass Miss Swan mit dem Stoff der Abschlussklasse zu Recht kommt, wenn sie noch keine Erfahrungen hat?"

Das hatte ziemlich unfreundlich geklungen. Snape sah verärgert auf. Es kostete ihn sichtlich Beherrschung, sie nicht anzuschreien.

„Wie gesagt, Miss Granger, Sie wollen mir nicht widersprechen", zischte er und damit schien das Thema für ihn beendet.

„Ich bin Prue."

Hermine riss es am ganzen Körper, als die Neue sie mit lauter Stimme ansprach und freundlich die Hand zum Gruß ausstreckte.

„Hermine", antwortete sie im Flüsterton und nahm eilig ihre Hand.

In Snapes Unterricht bemühte man sich am besten darum, gar nicht zu sprechen, es sei denn man wurde gefragt. Snape sah jedoch nur kurz zu ihnen hinüber und widmete sich dann wieder seinen Aufzeichnungen. Aufatmend ging Hermine zu ihrem Kessel und begann Prue das Rezept zu erklären.

Prue lernte schnell und noch vor Ende der Stunde hatte ihr Trank die perfekte Farbe und Konsistenz erreicht. Snape nickte anerkennend, als er in ihren Kessel schaute und Hermine wunderte sich nur noch mehr. Als die Schulglocke schellte, war sie ganz begierig darauf zu erfahren, wer Prue wirklich war.


	2. Chapter 2

„Miss Swan, würden Sie einen Moment warten."

Hermine biss sich wütend auf die Lippe, als Snape die Neue zurückrief und ihr damit die Möglichkeit nahm ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Die nächste Stunde hatte sie Verwandlung, was jedoch nur die Kurse Gryffindor und Hufflepuff betraf. Sie würde bis zur nächsten Zaubertrankstunde warten müssen, um mit Prue sprechen zu können. Langsam packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen, in der Hoffnung Snape würde sich beeilen. Doch er schien in ein Gespräch mit Prue vertieft, das so leise vonstatten ging, dass Hermine auch bei größter Anstrengung kein Wort verstand. Als sie den Kopf hob blieb ihr der Mund halboffen stehen. Prue stand halb über das Pult gelehnt und schaute Professor Snape fragend an, während ihre Hand auf seiner ruhte. Plötzlich richteten sich Snapes Augen auf sie, bohrten sich in ihr Gehirn, als wolle er ihre Gedanken lesen. Seine Hand schnellte zurück.

„Ist noch irgendwas, Miss Granger. Oder üben Sie sich in der ach so typischen, gryffindorschen Langsamkeit?"

Eine Entschuldigung stammelnd griff sie nach ihrer Tasche und verschwand aus den Kerkern. Draußen lehnte sie sich erst einmal gegen die kalte Steinmauer. Ihre Neugier war geweckt. Sie würde auf Prue warten, auch wenn sie dadurch Unterricht versäumte.

Fünf Minuten waren verstrichen, als Prue aus dem Raum trat und die Tür sorgfältig schloss. Noch während sie ihr langes, glattes Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz band, fiel ihr Blick auf Hermine.

„Hast du auf mich gewartet?"

„Nein – na ja, eigentlich schon. Ich wollte fragen, ob du noch irgendwie Hilfe brauchst?"

„Hast du auch eine Freistunde? Dann könntest du mir das Schloss zeigen."

Hermine überlegte einen Moment. Sie war mit dem Unterrichtsstoff in Verwandlung weit voraus und McGonagall würde sicherlich nichts sagen, wenn sie eine Stunde fehlte. Sie konnte sich nachher immer noch ein Attest geben lassen.

„Du musst unbedingt die Bibliothek sehen."

Die Neugier hatte gesiegt.

„Woher kommst du eigentlich?"

Obwohl Hermine den Schlossrundgang machte, schien Prue die Führung übernommen zu haben. Sie lief immer zwei Schritte voraus, ließ sich nur ab und zu den Weg weisen, während ihr Pferdeschwanz sanft auf und ab wippte. Sie hatte ihre Robe ausgezogen und lief nun, ganz untypisch für Hogwarts in einem langen weißen Pullover, der ihr über die Schultern fiel und paillettenbestickten Jeans herum. Ihr entschlossener Gang und das leichte Schwingen der Hüften zogen viele Blicke auf sich.

„Die letzten drei Jahre habe ich in Chicago verbracht, aber letztendlich bin ich sowieso alle paar Jahre in einer anderen Stadt oder einem anderen Land. Mein Vater arbeitet bei einer großen Bank, da ist das nicht ungewöhnlich. Nachdem ich meinen Schulabschluss gemacht habe, habe ich mein Hobby zum Beruf gemacht und fotografiere für alle möglichen namenlosen Magazine."

„Du bist ein Muggel."

Hermine mochte das Wort nicht. Sie hatte es so oft abfällig ins Gesicht gesagt bekommen, mit Hohn in der Stimme, dass es für sie ein Schimpfwort geworden war. Jetzt fühlte sie sich schlecht, als sie das fremde Mädchen so bezeichnete. Prue nahm es gelassen.

„Ich habe erst vor kurzem erfahren, dass ich diese Kräfte habe. Als ich einen Verkehrsunfall miterlebt habe, wollte ich helfen und habe einer Frau mit Magie das Leben gerettet."

Sie lachte ein helles, freundliches Lachen.

„Die Leute müssen gedacht haben, ich sei der neue Messias, als ich der Frau die Hände aufgelegt habe und sich ihre Wunden schlossen."

Hermine blieb zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag der Mund offen stehen. Sie hatte zwar schon davon gehört, dass man Magie ohne Zauberstab praktizieren konnte, aber das hatte sich auf sehr wenige, erfahrene Zauberer und Hexen bezogen. Was Prue da beschrieb, grenzte an ein Wunder. Und sie schien es nicht einmal zu ahnen.

„Ich kann es nicht lenken, deswegen bin ich hier. Die Magie ist in mir, aber ich muss lernen, sie zu konzentrieren."

Hermine nickte verstehend. Sie hätte gerne gefragt, was Prue mit Professor Snape besprochen hatte, doch sie spürte, dass die junge Frau noch nicht bereit dazu war, alles von sich preiszugeben. So gingen sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her und hingen jede ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/ N:** Hatte eigentlich nicht vor, die Story weiter zu schreiben, aber nach 5 Reviews bei 2 Kapiteln bleibt mir wohl nicht viel übrig ;-)

oOoOo

„Wir haben nachher gemeinsam Flugstunde, oder?", bemerkte Prue, als sie den Schlossgarten verließen und auf die große Halle zusteuerten.

Im Gegensatz zu Hermine schien sie sich darauf zu freuen. Hermine hatte die Flugstunde bei Madame Hooch als Pflichtfach belegen müssen, da sie sich geweigert hatte, auch nur eine weitere Stunde Wahrsagen zu besuchen. Trotzdem war ihr die Vorstellung noch immer nicht geheuer, so hoch über der Erde zu schweben.

„Gehen wir erstmal was Essen", wich sie dem leidigen Thema aus.

Sie hatte gehofft, Prue für die Bibliothek begeistern zu können, aber obwohl man die junge Frau mit 22 Jahren als durchaus erwachsen bezeichnen konnte, schien sie der Lerneifer noch nicht ergriffen zu haben. Stattdessen schien sie sich lieber den Quidditch-Liebhabern anzuschließen.

„Fliegst du nicht gerne? Ich stelle es mir wunderbar vor, so hoch in der Luft zu hängen. In meinen Ferien bin ich immer in die Alpen zum Klettern gefahren. Wenn du über dem Abgrund hängst, steigt dein Adrenalinspiegel ins unermessliche."

Hermine nickte nur und stieß etwas verzweifelt das Tor zur großen Halle auf. Drinnen hatten sich neben Harry und Ron schon einige andere Schüler zum Mittagessen eingefunden. Der Lehrertisch blieb, wie immer um diese für das Mittagessen noch sehr frühe Uhrzeit, leer. Ohne dass Hermine einen Ton sagte, ging Prue geradewegs auf Harry zu.

„Du bist also der sagenumwobene Harry Potter. Lass mal die Narbe sehen."

Harry sah Hermine fragend an, strich aber folgsam seine Haare zur Seiten und beobachtete misstrauisch, wie Prue sich vorlehnte und die feine Zickzacklinie mit dem Zeigefinger nachfuhr.

„Deine Mutter muss dich sehr geliebt haben."

Sie lächelte versonnen. Harry schien die Situation unangenehm. Er blickte abwechselnd zwischen Hermine, Ron, Prue und seinem mittlerweile kalt gewordenen Hähnchenschenkeln hin und her. Der große Saal füllte sich langsam und Prue ließ sich unaufgefordert auf den Sitz gegenüber Harry fallen.

„Also, erzähl mal was von deinen Eltern. Ich habe gehört, sie sollen zu den berühmtesten Zauberern seit Jahrhunderten gehört haben."

Harry starrte auf den Hähnchenschenkel in seiner Hand und rutschte unbehaglich von links nach rechts.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich kann mich kaum erinnern."

Zwischen den vieren trat eine unbehagliche Stille ein.

„Komm, wir setzen uns da hinten hin. Das ist Lavenders Platz und sie wird sicher nicht begeistert sein, wenn du hier sitzt", versuchte Hermine Prue wegzulotsen.

„Ich hatte eh keinen Hunger. Wir sehen uns nachher bei der Flugstunde, okay?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten war Prue aufgestanden und verließ zielstrebig den Raum Richtung Kerker.

„Tut mir leid, Harry."

Hermine setzte sich neben ihren Freund und griff nach der Spagettischüssel.

„Sie ist neu und da wollte ich ihr ein bisschen helfen. Aber sie scheint auch ganz gut alleine zu Recht zu kommen. Außerdem hat sie ja noch Snape."

Ron wäre fast an seinem Hähnchenschenkel erstickt und rettete sich in einen lautstarken Hustenanfall.

„Sie hat was?"

„Er benimmt sich sonderbar in ihrer Nähe. Er hat sie während des Unterrichts zweimal gelobt und am Ende der Stunde ist sie bei ihm geblieben. Ich hab beobachtet, wie sie ihre Hand auf seine gelegt hab."

Ron verzog angeekelt das Gesicht und ließ seinen Hähnchenschenkel zurück auf den Teller fallen.

„Wenn ich mir das vorstelle. Die alte Fledermaus und diese Schönheit."

Ein Schlag auf den Hinterkopf beendete sein Nachdenken. Und mit einem „die einzige Schönheit hier bin ja wohl ich", setzte sich Lavender zu dem Trio. Sie schien nicht sonderlich an dem Gespräch interessiert, sondern machte sich an den drei Blättern Salat zu schaffen, die sie seit ihrer Diät als einziges jeden Mittag zu sich nahm. Mit einem missbilligenden Seitenblick auf Lavender fuhr Hermine fort.

„Ich hab sie noch nicht fragen können, was es mit ihr und Snape auf sich hat. Aber ich werde es auf jeden Fall noch herausbekommen. Tut mir wirklich leid, Harry. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie dich über die Narbe ausquetscht. Du bist nun mal der Junge, der noch lebt."

Sie zuckte die Schultern und stand auf. Vor ihrer Flugstunde bei Madame Hooch wollte sie unbedingt noch herausfinden, was Prue in den Kerkern machte.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermine bemühte sich beim Auftreten kein Geräusch zu verursachen, doch das erwies sich bei der quietschenden Treppe als schwierig. Snapes Privaträume standen offen und schwaches Lich fiel auf den Gang. Das war ungewöhnlich, wo Snape doch immer peinlichst genau darauf achtete, alle Türen verschlossen zu halten. Prue musste irgendwo hier unten sein und Hermine hätte sich nicht gewundert, sie wieder bei Snape zu finden. Sie trat ein paar Schritte vor, um in Snapes Räume zu spähen, fuhr aber erschrocken herum, als sie hinter sich ein Räuspern vernahm.

„Miss Granger, was verschafft mir die Ehre, dass sie versuchen sich in meine Privaträume zu schleichen."

Snapes Stimme triefte vor Hohn. Er stand dicht hinter ihr, doch in der Dunkelheit hatte sie die dunkle Gestalt nicht bemerkt.

„Professor, ich – ich habe nur Prue Swan gesucht."

„Und da haben Sie sich gedacht, Miss Swan hat sicherlich ihrem alten Zaubertranklehrer einen netten, kleinen Besuch abgestattet, nicht wahr."

Er war nah an sie herangetreten und hatte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern gelegt. Die Ruhe, die er dabei ausstrahlte, verunsicherte Hermine.

„Ja – ich meine, nein, Sir. Ich weiß es nicht."

Sie ließ den Kopf sinken, als sie sich ihrer eigenen Dummheit bewusst wurde. Was musste er nur von ihr denken.

„Sie haben jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten, Miss Granger. Entweder Sie gehen sofort und ich ziehe Ihnen 10 Punkte für unerlaubtes Herumschnüffeln ab, oder", auf sein Gesicht stahl sich ein diabolisches Grinsen, „sie bleiben hier, ich überlege mir, was ich mit Ihnen so alles anstellen kann und Gryffindor bekommt 100 Punkte Abzug."

Sie zuckte zusammen. Wie hatte er das gemeint? _Was ich mit Ihnen so alles anstellen kann. _Sie versteifte sich noch mehr unter seinem festen Griff. Atmete dann einmal tief durch und bemühte sich, ihrer Stimme einen sicheren Klang zu geben.

„Würden Sie mich bitte loslassen, Professor."

Er zog belustigt eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wie schade."

Unendlich langsam lösten sich seine Hände von ihren Schultern und glitten in die Tiefen seiner schwarzen Robe zurück. Hermine ließ keine Sekunde verstreichen. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen rannte sie aus den Kerkern und blieb erst stehen, als sie sich auf dem Quidditchplatz befand. Bisher hatten sich nur wenige eingefunden. Madame Hooch musterte Hermine besorgt, sparte sich aber jeden Kommentar, da es nicht ungewöhnlich war, Hermine vor der Quidditchstunde mit zitternden und schweißnassen Händen zu sehen.

Prue erschien wenig später in Begleitung von Pansy Parkinson. Die beiden waren in ein Gespräch vertieft, was nur dadurch unterbrochen wurde, dass Prue freundlich zu Hermine herüberwinkte und Pansy diese mit einem hasserfüllten Blick bedachte.

Die Flugstunde mit den Slytherins war mal wieder ein einziges Desaster. Obwohl die Quidditchspieler und damit auch Draco und Harry, die beiden größten Unruhestifter der Gruppe, zu anderen Zeiten trainierten, gab es immer wieder Rangeleien und Unfälle, die keine waren. Hermine hielt sich am Rand und beobachtete Prues erste Flugversuche. Sie stieß sich übermütig vom Boden ab, schlingerte in der Luft umher, bis sie irgendwo kopfüber am Himmel hing. Madame Hooch schrie ihr immer wieder erschrockene Befehle zu, aber Prue schien das wenig zu kümmern. Sie fühlte sich offensichtlich wohl auf ihrem Besen, auch wenn ihre merkwürdigen Flugversuchen etwas anderes vermuten ließen. Madame Hooch, völlig mit den Nerven fertig, beendete die Stunde früher und Hermine nahm die Gelegenheit wahr, sich noch einmal mit Prue zu unterhalten.

„Und hattest du Spaß?"

Völlig außer Atem, aber mit einem strahlenden Lächeln kam Prue auf Hermine zu.

„Das ist tausendmal besser, als Klettern. Findest du nicht auch?"

Hermine konnte sich nicht zu einer begeisterten Antwort durchringen und nickte stattdessen nur mit gequältem Lächeln.

„Ich hab dich vorhin gesucht."

„Oh, ja. Ich war auf meinem Zimmer und hab mich später noch mit Pansy unterhalten. Sie ist wirklich nett."

Wieder nur ein gequältes Lächeln.

„Ja, ich weiß. Die Slytherins sind nicht sonderlich beliebt. Aber ich urteile ungern vorschnell. Und wenn ich jemanden interessant finde, dann ist es mir egal, was die anderen sagen. Wusstest du, dass sie malt? Ich habe eine ganze Zeit Aquarelle gezeichnet."

Auch wenn man ihr nicht gerade vorwerfen konnte, sie sei auf den Mund gefallen, war Prue noch immer ein Rätsel für Hermine. Sie hatte viel von ihrem Muggelleben zu erzählen. Dass sie in Key West mit Delphinen geschwommen war, dass sie am liebsten Nelly Furtado hörte und stundenlang Shoppen ging. Sie schien nicht in die Welt der Zauberer und Hexen zu passen. Und doch kam sie überdurchschnittlich gut zurecht.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/ N: **Da ich morgen in Göttingen bin, schreib ich heute noch ein Kapiteln für euch.

Zu den Reviews: Vor ab, vielen Dank! Ich schaff es zeitlich leider nicht, alle Reviews einzeln zu beantworten. Hier also an alle zusammengefasst.

Wer hofft, dass eine Snape/ Hermine Liason dabei rumkommt, dem kann ich nur sagen, es könnte möglich sein ;-)

Ob sie ein zweiter Potter wird? Ich hoffe nicht, aber man kann nie wissen...

Die Assoziation zu Charmed ist ungewollt, auch wenn mir der Gedanke ebenfalls kam. Der Name wird noch eine besondere Rolle in der Geschichte spielen.

Wie viele Kapitel es noch werden, bis alles herauskommt kann ich so nicht sagen. Es wird aber bald mehr Hinweise geben, wer sie wirklich ist.

Mögt ihr Prue eigentlich? Ich bin mir da immer noch nicht sicher.

Und wer hofft, dass ich möglichst schnell aufhöre zu schreiben, den muss ich vertrösten: solange Reviews da sind, wird auch immer ein neues Kapitel da sein 

LG, xgirlshona

oOoOo

Die nächsten Tage gingen schleppend voran. Prue hatte sich inzwischen mit Pansy Parkinson angefreundet und Hermine bekam sie nur noch selten zu Gesicht. Trotzdem ging ihr das Mädchen nicht aus dem Sinn und das war auch kaum möglich. Alle sprachen von der Neuen, die mittlerweile im Quidditchteam spielte, in Verwandlung mehr Punkte kassierte, als Hermine es sich jemals erträumt hatte und zudem von Professor Snape immer wieder gelobt wurde. Die Jungs waren ihr völlig verfallen und selbst Ron und Harry redeten ununterbrochen über sie. Harry schien über ihrer Begabung als Jägerin beim Quidditch und ihren leuchtend grünen Augen völlig vergessen zu haben, wie unsensibel sie ihn am ersten Tag über seine Eltern ausgequetscht hatte. Jungs waren eben doch berechenbar. Hermine spürte aufkeimende Eifersucht gegenüber Prue. Sie sah sie nicht ein einziges Mal in der Bücherei, trotzdem waren ihre Leistungen und Testergebnisse im Unterricht besser, als ihre. Und Prue schien das nicht einmal zu kümmern. Sie war vielmehr damit beschäftigt, Quidditch zu trainieren und mit Pansy Parkinson über Kunst und Fotografie zu diskutieren.

An einem Freitagabend, beschloss Prue, sich mal wieder zu dem goldenen Trio zu gesellen.

„Harry! Na, schon aufgeregt wegen Sonntag? Ihr werdet haushoch gegen uns verlieren."

„Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw beim Quidditch? Niemals. Eher friert die Hölle zu."

Sie schnappte sich ein Brötchen aus dem Brotkorb und ließ sich Harry gegenüber auf die Sitzbank fallen.

„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, wie ähnlich du deinem Vater siehst? Ich kenne ihn von Fotos."

Harry hätte sich fast an seinem Brötchen verschluckt, so unerwartet kam die Frage.

„Doch", murmelte er.

„Haben deine Eltern sich geliebt?"

Jetzt starrte der halbe Tisch zu ihnen hinüber. Prue schien das kaum zu kümmern, aber Harry nickte hastig und stopfte sich noch mehr Brot in den Mund.

„Haben deine Eltern sich den geliebt?"

Hermine war jetzt wirklich wütend. Auch wenn sie nur Harrys Freundin war, hatte sie oft genug das Gefühl, ihn beschützen zu müssen. Und diese überhebliche Tussi hatte es eindeutig zu weit getrieben. Einen Moment stierten sich die beiden Mädchen in die Augen.

„Du weißt nicht, wie sehr."

Dann stand sie auf und ließ eine völlig konsternierte Hermine und einige ziemlich verdutzte Gryffindors zurück.

Das Quidditchspiel am Sonntag gewann tatsächlich Ravenclaw, dank einer neuen Strategie, an der Prue natürlich mal wieder nicht unbeteiligt gewesen war. Hermine war noch immer wütend, als sie am Montag in Verwandlung auf Prue traf. Diese gab sich gar keine Mühe ihre Wut zu verbergen und würdigte sie keines Blickes.

„Wir wollen uns heute mit Animagi befassen, was ich euch ja leider nur theoretisch vermitteln kann, da die Komplexität einer Verwandlung nicht leicht fassbar ist. Würdet ihr euch bitte in Zweiergruppen aufteilen."

McGonagalls Blick fiel auf Prue und Hermine, deren wütende Aura sie auch hätte wahrnehmen können, ohne eine Hexe zu sein. Wie immer war die ältliche Hexe darum bemüht, Frieden zwischen ihren Schützlingen zu stiften.

„Prue und Hermine, würdet ihr bitte in eine Gruppe gehen."

Schweigend traten die Mädchen nebeneinander, ohne sich anzusehen. McGonagall seufzte leise. Das würde keine einfache Unterrichtsstunde werden. Sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und auf den Tischen tauchten verschiedene Aufgabenblätter auf.

„Theorie. Ist ja lächerlich", murmelte Prue.

Hermine sah sie ärgerlich von der Seite an.

„Logisch, du könntest dich ohne Probleme in einen Animagus verwandeln."

„So schwer kann es ja nicht sein."

„Na los. Dann mach es doch."

Hermine zog abschätzig die Augenbrauen hoch. Ihr Ausdruck wechselte aber zu großer Verblüffung, als Prue angestrengt das Gesicht verzog. Ihre Lippen schienen kleiner und schmaler zu werden und ihre pechschwarzen Haare verwandelten sich in Vogelfedern. Am meisten Aufmerksamkeit zog jedoch ihr Arm auf sich, den jetzt auch die anderen Mitschüler überrascht und erschrocken anstarrten.


	6. Chapter 6

„Miss Swan!"

McGonagall war hinter ihrem Lehrerpult hervorgekommen und packte Prue an der Schulter. Entsetzt betrachtete sie den schwarzen Flügel, der anstelle von Prue Arm aus ihrer Schulter ragte. Ihr Mund glich eher einem Schnabel und es brauchte nicht viel, um zu erkennen, dass ihre Animagusform ein Rabe war. Trotzdem war Prue nicht völlig verwandelt. Sie hatte noch Beine, ihr einer Arm und ihr restlicher Oberkörper schienen noch völlig normal.

„Die Stunde ist für heute beendet."

McGonagall war zu aufgebracht, als dass diese Verwandlung hätte normal sein können. Animagus war erlernbar, aber in der Kürze der Zeit war das beinahe unmöglich. Das Prue schon immer ein Animagus gewesen war, bezweifelte Hermine. Das Mädchen schien selbst überrascht über ihren schnellen Erfolg.

Wenig später hastete McGonagall mit der wieder zurückverwandelten Prue in Richtung von Dumbledores Büro. Hermine, die natürlich neugierig war, folgte den beiden unauffällig und bekam gerade noch mit, wie auch Snape hinter den Türen von Dumbledores Büro verschwand. Lauschen war zwecklos, das wusste auch Hermine. Der Silentio Zauber machte es unmöglich irgendetwas von dem drinnen Gesagten zu hören. Nichtsdestotrotz beschloss sie, vor der Tür zu warten und verschanzte sich hinter einer Ritterrüstung in der hintersten Ecke des Schlosses.

„Was hast du dir bloß dabei gedacht? Ich habe dir gesagt, halt dich im Hintergrund. Es ist zu gefährlich."

Snapes dunkle Stimme ließ Hermine erschaudern. Er war mit Prue herausgetreten. Seine Hand hatte sich im Klammergriff um Prues Oberarm gelegt.

„Sie hat mich provoziert."

„Es ist mir egal, was Miss Granger getan hat. Es werden zu viele Fragen gestellt. Ich weiß, dass es schwierig für dich ist, ich bitte dich nur, dich zurückzuhalten."

Sie schwieg.

„Ein Rabe, also."

„Ich hätte selbst nicht gedacht, dass es funktioniert."

„Deine Kräfte sind weitaus größer, als ich angenommen habe. Ich war zunächst skeptisch, doch du wirst der Aufgabe gewachsen sein."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das schaffen soll, wenn du nicht mehr hier bist."

Snape blieb stehen und sah Prue lange an. In seinen Blick schlich sich so etwas, wie Zärtlichkeit. Seine Hand strich über ihr Haar, blieb auf ihrer Schulter liegen.

„Wenn ich nicht an dir zweifle, dann solltest du das am allerwenigsten tun."

Dann wandte er sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Prues Blick folgte seiner wallenden Robe, bis sie von einem kleinen, glatzköpfigen Mann angesprochen wurde.

„Miss Swan? Ich komme vom Ministerium. Professor Dumbledore hat mich rufen lassen, damit ich Sie als Animagus registriere. Dürfte ich wohl Ihren vollen Namen und Ihr Geburtsdatum erfahren."

Prue drehte sich zu dem Mann vom Ministerium um und musterte ihn kurz. Ihr kühler Blick schien den kleinen Mann zu irritieren.

„Sesilly Prue Swan, geboren am 25. November 1984."

„Nun, Miss, dann darf man Ihnen gratulieren. Sie sind ab sofort registrierter Animagi und können unter strenger Kontrolle des Ministeriums ihre neuen Fähigkeiten erproben."

„Wie schön."

Ohne den Mann vom Ministerium noch einmal anzusehen, drehte Prue sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine konnte endlich aufatmen. Doch noch immer war ihre Neugier nicht befriedigt. Mit jedem Indiz, das sie bekam, wurde Prue nur noch mysteriöser. Eines war klar: Prue und Snape hatten etwas vor. Und es konnte nichts Gutes sein.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/ N: **So, wieder aus Göttingen zurück. War gestern von 5 Uhr Morgens bis 23 Uhr unterwegs und habe sämtliche IKEA-Möbel in meinem Zimmer aufgebaut. Aber jetzt kann ich endlich weiterschreiben 

oOoOo

Hogsmeadwochenende. Hermine war heute Morgen mit einem erwartungsvollen Gefühl im Bauch aufgewacht. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die Schlossfenster in den Schlafraum und die meisten Mädchen waren schon wach. Lavender diskutierte gerade aufgeregt ihre Einkaufsliste und die übrigen Mädchen hingen an ihren Lippen, als würde sie die Predigt halten.

Hermine stand schnell auf, zog sich an und lief in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in der Erwartung Harry und Ron vorzufinden. Oft war sie genervt von den beiden Jungs, die außer Quidditch und Mädchen nicht mehr viel im Kopf hatten. Die Wochenenden in Hogsmead waren mittlerweile jedoch zu einem festen Ritual geworden, auf das sich Hermine immer freute.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer. Bis auf ein herumliegendes Quidditchbuch und eine begonnene Partie Zauberschach erinnerte nichts daran, dass ihre beiden Freunde heute Morgen hier gewesen waren. Hermine beschloss zuerst Frühstücken zu gehen. Sie hatte noch keinen Hunger, aber so wie sie die Jungs kannte, waren sie schon dort.

„Hey, da seid ihr ja!"

Erst als sie an den Tisch getreten war, bemerkte sie, dass Prue auf ihrem Platz saß. Sie und Harry schienen in ein anregendes Gespräch verwickelt, so dass Harry nur kurz aufschaute um Hermine zu grüßen, ihr aber keine weitere Beachtung schenkte. Ron knutschte mit Lavender und bemerkte sie gar nicht. So blieb Hermine nichts anderes übrig, als sich auf den einzigen freien Platz neben Neville zu setzen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie, wie Prue Harry zärtlich über die Wange strich. Ob sich zwischen den beiden was anbahnte? Wie passend: der Junge, der noch lebte und die Superzauberin. Ganz Hogwarts würde vor Begeisterung Luftsprünge machen.

Harry übersah ihren wütenden Blick und grinste kurz zu ihr hinüber.

„Prue kommt mit uns nach Hogsmead. Ist das nicht klasse, Hermine."

„Ja, super."

Er bemerkte ihren ironischen Unterton nicht und unterhielt sich stattdessen weiter mit Prue. Hermine griff nach einem Croissant. Wenigstens etwas, an dem sie sich heute erfreuen konnte. Doch so weit kam es nicht. Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und bohrte sich schmerzhaft in ihre Haut. Snapes schwarze Haare kitzelten ihre Wange, als er sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte und ihr mit flüsternder, aber glasklarer Stimme befahl.

„Mitkommen."

Der ganze Tisch starrte erschrocken zu ihr rüber und Hermine konnte an den Gesichtern ihrer Mitschüler sehen, dass Snapes Blick nicht gerade freundlich war. Ihre Beine hätten ihr fast den Dienst versagt, als sie langsam aufstand und ihrem Zaubertranklehrer folgte.

Sie gingen hinunter in die Kerker und erst als sie in einem der Klassenräume angekommen waren, verlangsamte Snape seinen Schritt, drehte sich zu Hermine um und baute sich bedrohlich vor ihr auf.

„Sie belauschen mich also, Miss Granger."

Hermine erstarrte innerlich. Spielte er auf gestern an? Aber woher konnte er das wissen? Und wieso hatte er sie nicht sofort zu Rede gestellt?

„Ich – ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen, Sir."

Das hätte sie besser nicht gesagt. Snapes Hand schnellte zu ihrem Kinn und hob es an, so dass sie ihm in die Augen schauen musste. Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich wie scharfe Messer in ihre. Er sprach mit donnernder Stimme weiter.

„Lügen Sie mich nicht an. Ich habe keine Zeit für Ihre lächerlichen Teenager-Spielchen."

Sie brachte ein verschrecktes Nicken zustande.

„Da Sie ja nun den vollen Durchblick haben, werden Sie sich um Miss Swan kümmern. Wenn mir noch irgendetwas bezüglich Miss Swans außergewöhnlicher Kräfte zu Ohren kommt, mache ich sie persönlich dafür verantwortlich. Haben wir uns verstanden, Miss Granger?"

Hermine war zu verblüfft, um zu antworten. Er wollte sie nicht dafür bestrafen? Sie sollte auf Prue aufpassen, weiter nichts? Sie starrte Snape lange an, bis dieser die Augen verdrehte.

„Na schön. 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen unerlaubtem Spionieren. Und jetzt gehen Sie!"

Jetzt erst löste sich Hermines Erstarrung und sie rannte aus den Kerkern, hinauf in die große Halle, wo ihre Freunde und Prue schon auf sie warteten.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/ N:** Ich bin heute mal ein bisschen gemein zu Harry und Ron. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir ;-)

oOoOo

Mit Prue im Schlepptau führten sich die Jungs wie zwei Jungs doch tatsächlich wie erwachsene Männer auf. So kam es, dass ihr erstes Ziel Derwisch und Banges war und nicht der Honigtopf, wie sonst üblich. Hermine konnte das nur recht sein. Sie deckte sich mit neuen Schulsachen ein, während Harry und Ron gezwungenes Interesse an all dem Kram vortäuschten. Prue schien zunächst fasziniert, doch nach einer halben Stunde, wurde es ihr zu langweilig.

„Also, was habt ihr noch zu bieten?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir könnten in die drei Besen gehen. Lavender ist doch mit ihren Freundinnen da, oder Ron."

Der Rotschopf blitzte ärgerlich zu Harry hinüber und Hermine konnte nur die Augen verdrehen. So hübsch war Prue nun auch wieder nicht. Ihre Nase war ein wenig zu lang und ihre Lippen zu dünn. Aber sie wurde ja wieder nicht gefragt. Im Moment war das wohl auch kaum machbar, denn Hermine hatte so viele Bücher gekauft, dass sie dahinter verschwand und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ihren Freunden schwankend zu folgen, die natürlich nicht auf die Idee kamen ihr etwas abzunehmen.

Die drei Besen waren ziemlich voll, doch sie schafften es einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke des Lokals zu ergattern. Lavender hatte Ron augenblicklich erspäht und setzte sich auf seinen Schoss. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, das Mädchen wollte ihren Freundinnen nur etwas beweisen, als sie Ron die Zunge in den Hals steckte. Sie heimste sich mehrere bewundernde Blicke von ihrer Clique und Harry ein. Dieser hatte sich neben Prue in eine Ecke gequetscht und nahm von Hermine mal wieder keine Notiz.

„Was willst du trinken? Ich lad dich ein."

„Keine Ahnung. Was trinkst du denn?"

Grüne Augen trafen auf grüne. Hermine schlug genervt eines ihrer neu gekauften Schulbücher auf. Diese Koketterie war kaum zu ertragen. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass sie mit ihren Freunden nicht mehr vernünftig reden konnte – falls das je der Fall gewesen war – aber dass Harry jetzt ausgerechnet mit Prue anbändelte.

Weil Prue und Harry sich immer noch nicht für ein Getränk entschieden hatten und Ron an Lavender hing, bestellte Hermine fünf Butterbier und vergrub sich in ihrem Buch. Sie musste die beiden zwar so nicht mehr ansehen, aber ihr Geturtel war kaum zu überhören.

„Ich hab ja gehört, du bist eine richtige Überfliegerin."

„Mag sein. Aber du hast so oft gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen gekämpft. Was hilft einem der ganze Schulkram, wenn man nichts damit anfangen kann?"

„Vermutlich hättest du dich besser als ich geschlagen."

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte bei dir sein können."

Sie sahen sich unendlich lange in die Augen. Hermine hob ihren Kopf, weil sie die plötzliche Stille zwischen den beiden irritierte und sah, wie Harrys Lippen sich Prues näherten. Prue reagierte nicht sofort, zuckte aber zurück, als ihre Lippen sich berührten.

„Bist du verrückt?"

Fast im gleichen Moment wurde Harry von einer Welle der Magie erfasst und quer durch das Lokal geschleudert. Er landete unsanft zwischen ein paar Stühlen und Ron, der erschrocken Aufsprang warf Lavender unsanft zu Boden.

„Hey, kannst du nicht aufpassen?"

„Harry ist dir was passiert?"

„Was ist hier los?"

Madam Rosmerta kam hinter dem Tresen hervorgeeilt. Fast gleichzeitig mit Hermine, Ron und einer ziemlich erschrockenen Prue kam sie bei Harry an, der immer noch auf dem Boden lag.

„Hast du dir wehgetan?"

Prue war anzusehen, dass es ihr wirklich Leid tat. Sie hielt sich ein wenig im Hintergrund, wurde aber dennoch von vielen der Umstehenden neugierig beäugt.

„Es geht mir gut. Tut mir Leid, Madam", wandte sich Harry an die ziemlich verärgerte Wirtin.

Ron zog ihn wieder auf die Beine, hielt aber unmittelbar in der Bewegung inne, sodass Harry wieder auf den Boden fiel. Sein Gesicht wurde bleich und sein Mund klappte auf, dass Hermine glaubte, die Essensreste vom Vortag zu erkennen.

„Was soll das, Ron?"

Harry setzte sich etwas verärgert auf und rieb sich den Rücken, der nach dem zweiten unsanften Fall zu rebellieren drohte.

„Harry, du – deine Narbe."

Hermine schob Ron zur Seite, um einen besseren Blick auf Harry zu haben. Mit einer Handbewegung strich sie seine braunen Haare aus der Stirn und blickte auf blanke Haut. Die Narbe war verschwunden.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/ N: **Ich habe so das Gefühl, zwischen Hermine und Snape tut sich endlich was...

oOoOo

„Miss Granger."

Hermine verfluchte sich in diesem Moment dafür, mit Harry und Ron in die große Halle zum Abendessen gegangen zu sein. Die ganze Schule sprach von dem Zwischenfall in den drei Besen und Prues Name war dabei nicht unerwähnt geblieben. Und was hatte sie bitte gedacht, würde Snape tun? Sich lächelnd zurücklehnen und ihr im stillen Vergeben?

„Ja, Sir."

Er hatte sie abgefangen, noch bevor sie sich auf ihren Platz setzen konnte und schob sie jetzt in Richtung der Kerker. Dort schmiss er die Tür krachend hinter sich zu und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Erklären Sie mir das!"

„Ich, Sir – ich weiß auch nicht, was da passiert ist."

„Sie hätten dazwischen gehen müssen. Miss Swan ist anscheinend leicht reizbar. Soviel Feingefühl müssten sogar Sie haben."

Jetzt war es an Hermine ärgerlich zu sein.

„Entschuldigung. Harry wollte Sie küssen und Miss Swan schien sich ziemlich gut mit ihm zu verstehen. Warum hätte ich eingreifen sollen?"

Snape entfuhr ein recht untypisches, überraschtes Glucksen.

„Nicht Ihr Ernst?"

Hätte Hermine es nicht besser gewusst, sie hätte schwören können, dass ihr Zaubertranklehrer grinste.

„Sir, Harrys Narbe ist verschwunden. Haben Sie dafür eine Erklärung", wagte sie sich vor.

Mit diesem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen – falls es tatsächlich eins war – sah Snape nur noch halb so bedrohlich aus.

„Ja, Miss Granger, ich habe eine Erklärung. Aber ich denke nicht, dass sie das etwas angeht."

„Mit Verlaub, Sir. Aber es geht hier um meine Freunde. Und wenn Miss Swan für einen von ihnen eine Bedrohung darstellt, dann möchte ich das wissen."

Er legte ihr seine warme Hand auf den Rücken und schob sie sanft zur Tür.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Sie sollten Potter nur diese Flausen aus dem Kopf treiben. Ich dachte immer, er hätte mit Ihnen genug zu tun."

„Was soll das heißen?"

Hermine fuhr herum und stierte Snape wütend an.

„Der Junge, der lebt. Wäre das nicht was für Sie?"

Ihr Gegenüber zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was Sie das angeht, aber Harry und ich sind nur befreundet und ich stehe nicht auf diese Heldennummer."

Noch bevor Snape etwas erwidern konnte, rauschte Hermine aus der Tür und hätte sich noch im nächsten Moment für das Gesagte ohrfeigen können. Wie konnte sie ihren Professor so anblaffen? Und vor allem, was ging ihn ihr Privatleben an?

Auf halbem Weg aus den Kerkern begegnete sie Prue, die in die andere Richtung unterwegs war. Hermine war gerade in der richtigen Stimmung, um einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen.

„Holst du dir noch ein paar Tipps von Snape, wie man Harry am besten fertig macht?"

Prue blieb angewurzelt stehen. Für einen Moment schien sie etwas Unfreundliches erwidern zu wollen. Dann seufzte sie und ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Hör mal, ich weiß, dass du mich nicht magst. Aber was vorhin geschehen ist, war keine Absicht. Ich mag Harry."

„Das sah aber vorhin ganz anders aus."

„Ich hab mich erschrocken. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mich küsst. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?"

„Offensichtlich, ja."

Prue schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Es schien sie all ihre Beherrschung zu kosten, nicht laut los zu schreien.

„Professor Snape hat mir gesagt, dass du mir helfen willst mit meiner Magie zu Recht zu kommen. Er hält große Stücke auf dich, also sollten wir vielleicht versuchen, nicht gegeneinander, sondern miteinander zu arbeiten."

Hermine war so verblüfft von Prues Antwort, dass sie einfach nur nickte. Als sie ihre Stimme wieder fand, hatte Prue ihr schon den Rücken zugedreht.

„Hat er das gesagt? Das er große Stücke auf mich hält?"

Hermine traute sich nicht die Worte laut auszusprechen und zu standen sie nur wie ein leises Flüstern im Raum. Prue war stehen geblieben und lächelte.

„Er mag dich, weißt du?"

Dann verschwand sie in der Dunkelheit der Gänge.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/ N:** Meine Story spielt während HP 6. Trotzdem sind hier ein paar Ungereimtheiten, die ihr mir hoffentlich verzeihen werdet. Dass ich den HBP gelesen habe ist schon eine Weile her und mein Buch liegt schon in der neuen Wohnung in Göttingen. Also, überlest einfach alle Fehler 

oOoOo

Hermine blieb mit ihren wirren Gedanken allein. Wie hatte Prue das gemeint: er mag dich? Mit den Jahren hatte sich eine stille Bewunderung für den Zaubertrankprofessor eingeschlichen. Trotzdem hatte sie ihn nie wirklich gemocht. Sie hielt ihn nicht für einen kaltblütigen Mörder, doch die Angst vor ihm, war sie nie ganz losgeworden. Mit müden Schritten schlurfte sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Harry und Ron mit einer Partie Zauberschach beschäftigt waren.

„Hey, Mine. Da bist du ja."

„Das dir das auffällt."

Missmutig ließ sie sich auf einen der Sessel sinken. Sie hatten den beiden Jungs noch immer nicht die Ignoranz ihr gegenüber verziehen. Jetzt wo weder Lavender noch Prue anwesend waren spielte sie also wieder die erste Geige.

„Das mit Harrys Narbe ist echt heftig, oder? Und wie Prue ihn durch die Luft geschleudert hat."

„Hey, Harry. Zwischen dir und Prue sprühen ja echt die Funken", mischte sich Seasmus ein und gesellte sich zu dem Trio.

„Aber mal ernsthaft, was ist den vorhin passiert?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste."

Harry strich sich nachdenklich über die Stirn, wo nur vor wenigen Stunden noch die Narbe gewesen war.

„Hast du mit Dumbledore gesprochen?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Harry nickte.

„Ja, aber er hat nur gesagt, ich soll mir keine Gedanken machen. In letzter Zeit ist er ziemlich zerstreut. Ich mache mir irgendwie Sorgen um ihn."

„Das ist Dumbledore. Der kommt schon zurecht", meinte Ron und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Schachbrett.

Hermine hatte sich unterdessen in ihrem Sessel zusammengerollt und knabberte an ihren Fingernägeln. Während sie so dasaß fielen ihr langsam die Augen zu und sie schlief mit dem beruhigenden Knistern des Feuers langsam ein.

Lange nach Mitternacht schreckte Hermine hoch. Sie lag noch immer auf dem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum, doch das Feuer war lange erloschen und der Raum war leer. Sie hatte den unbestimmten Drang umherzulaufen und so stieg sie durch das Porträt nach draußen und lief ziellos in den Gängen umher. Der Gedanke, dass sie Snape begegnen könnte, kam ihr erst, als es schon zu spät war. Die schwarze Gestalt stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr vor einem der hohen Fensterbögen. Und neben Snape auf der Fensterbank hockte Prue in sich zusammengekauert. Sie weinte leise.

„Ich schaff das nicht. Keiner mag mich und wenn sie es erfahren, werden sie mich erst recht hassen."

„Es geht nicht darum, wer dich liebt oder hasst. Es geht darum, ein Ziel zu erreichen. Das ist nicht immer einfach, Prue, und das brauchst du mir schon gar nicht zu sagen. Aber es ist manchmal nötig."

Prue hob ihr Gesicht und sah Snape an. Ihr Make-up war verschmiert und sie schniefte.

„Niemand hat mich gefragt, ob ich das will."

Sie wischte mit dem Jackenärmel achtlos über ihr Gesicht.

„Glaubst du, mich hat man jemals gefragt? Ich mache mein ganzes Leben Dinge, die ich nicht will. Du bist kein Potter, dem man zu Füßen liegt, wenn er einen lächerlichen Expelliarmus spricht. Mit Edelmut rettet man die Welt nicht. Es muss Opfer geben, das ist unvermeidlich. Wenn du jetzt aufgibst, wirst du es nicht verstehen. Du bist zu weit, um kehrtzumachen, Prue."

Sie war aufgesprungen, wollte gehen. Doch Snape zog sie an seine Schulter, wo sie ihr tränenverschmiertes Gesicht barg.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte zu ihnen gehören."

„Das kannst du nicht. Und du solltest es auch nicht versuchen. Sie werden dich nur verletzen. Sie verstehen Menschen wie uns nicht."

„Ich bin nicht du."

Prue hatte ihren Kopf gehoben und sah Snape wutentbrannt an.

„Glaubst du, ich will mich mit dir identifizieren? Was bist du schon? Ein heimlicher Held? Wohl kaum. Wärst du nicht so feige, dann würdest du nicht jedem Befehl folgen. Dann könntest du nicht kaltblütig..."

Sie brach ab, starrte Snape hasserfüllt ins Gesicht. Dann befreite sie sich aus seinen Armen und stürzte davon. Hermine sah ihr nach, wie sie in den dunklen Schlossgängen verschwand. Ihr Blick fiel auf Snape, der sich in den Fensterbogen gesetzt hatte, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben


	11. Chapter 11

**A/ N:** Werde vermutlich bald nicht mehr so oft updaten können. Deswegen noch schnell ein paar Kapitel, damit ihr weiterrätseln könnt. Würde mich ja interessieren, was ihr für Vermutungen habt. Also, ganz viel reviewen!

oOoOo

Hermine hätte tausend Dinge nennen können, die sie erschütterten oder berührten. Ihren Zaubertranklehrer weinen zu sehen, gehörte nicht dazu. Und doch konnte sie sich einem Gefühl von Mitleid nicht erwehren.

Snape saß in sich zusammengekauert, die schwarze Robe schützend vor das Gesicht gepresst. Er bemerkte sie nicht, als sie die schützenden Schatten verließ und sich leise neben ihn setzte. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob es richtig war, das zu tun. Gleichzeitig konnte sie Snape hier nicht alleine lassen. Er war ziemlich zäh und ihn weinen zu sehen bedeutete, dass es ihm wirklich schlecht ging.

„Professor?"

Obwohl sie nur flüsterte fuhr er erschrocken herum und funkelte sie zornig an. Im nächsten Moment hatte er seine Fassung wieder gewonnen, sah sie in typisch zugeknöpfter Snape-Manier an.

„Miss Granger! Sollten Sie nicht längst im Bett sein."

„Prue auch", erwiderte sie trotzig.

Normalerweise hätte sie der Fledermaus keine Widerworte gegeben, aber in der Dunkelheit und mit leicht geröteten Augen wirkte er längst nicht so gefährlich wie sonst.

Snape zuckte als Antwort mit den Schultern, starrte geradeaus ins Leere. Die aufkommende Stille beunruhigte Hermine.

„Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung, Professor?"

Er sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Denken Sie, das geht Sie etwas an, Miss Granger?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Denken Sie das?"

Er schwieg. Strich mit seinen langen, schlanken Fingern den schwarzen Stoff der Robe glatt.

„Was wissen Sie über Potters Narbe?"

„Nicht viel."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Dachte angestrengt darüber nach, was ihr Harry erzählt und was sie aus Büchern erfahren hatte.

„Sie ist das einzige Überbleibsel von dem Angriff. Der dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf wollte ihn vernichten, aber die Liebe von Harrys Mutter hat ihn gerettet."

„Lily Potter."

Er spukte den Nachnamen so verächtlich aus, dass Hermine zusammenzuckte.

„Was denken Sie, Miss Granger, wodurch könnte diese Narbe verschwinden?"

„Durch den Tod von Sie-wissen-schon-wem?"

„Richtig, aber hier wohl die falsche Option. Oder sehen Sie Dumbledore samt Schokofröschen laut trällernd durch das Schloss hüpfen?"

„Die Liebe seiner Mutter hat nicht ausgereicht, um ihn völlig zu schützen", überlegte Hermine laut.

Snape nickte zustimmend.

„Also?"

„Professor, könnte die Narbe durch Liebe verschwunden sein."

Er nickte. Fast meinte sie in seinen Augen so etwas wie Stolz zu sehen.

„Aber Prue wollte ihn nicht küssen. So groß scheint ihre Liebe ja wohl nicht zu sein."

Er stand abrupt auf, wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Es gibt nicht nur diese eine Art von Liebe. Denken Sie darüber nach, Miss Granger."

„Professor?"

Snape blieb stehen, drehte sich zu ihr um. Hermine schauderte davor zurück, ihn so direkt darauf anzusprechen, aber es schien die perfekte Gelegenheit zu sein.

„Was hat Prue mit Ihnen zu tun?"

Er bedachte sie mit einem langen, unergründlichen Blick.

„Sehr viel, Miss Granger. Sehr viel."

Dann verschwand er endgültig in der Dunkelheit.

Sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie nah an der Lösung war, dass nur noch ein letztes Puzzelteil fehlte. Aber sie kam nicht drauf. Langsam machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, in der Hoffnung endlich Schlaf zu finden. Doch sie hatte sich zu früh gefreut. Die Treppen spielten verrückt, schwangen von hier nach dort und statt vor dem Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum fand sie sich vor dem der Slytherins wieder.

„Du darfst dich von ihm nicht so fertig machen lassen. Er ist auch nur ein Mensch."

„Manchmal bin ich mir da nicht so sicher."

Zwei flüsternde Stimme, die eine von beiden tränenerstickt. Hermine versteckte sich eilig hinter einem Vorhang. Durch den schweren, dunkelgrünen Stoff war nicht zu erkennen, aber wozu hatte sie ihren Zauberstab.

„Transpectus."

Der Vorhang wurde durchsichtig und Hermine sah die beiden Gestalten. Zwei Mädchen. Prue erkannte sie sofort. Die andere schien Pansy Parkinson zu sein.

„Ich finde es unmöglich, dass er dir verbietet darüber zu sprechen. Das muss schwer für dich sein."

„Ich hab ja dich."

Prue griff nach Pansys Hand, betrachtete sie lächelnd. Ihr Daumen strich sanft über die blasse Haut.

Pansy kicherte albern.

„Wenn Draco wüsste…"

„Aber er weiß es nicht."

Prue beugte sich ein Stück zu Pansy hinunter, strich ihr ein Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen. Bis morgen!"

Hermine zuckte zurück, als Prue relativ dicht an ihr vorbeiging. Pansy blickte misstrauisch in ihre Richtung. Hatte sie etwas bemerkt? Für einen Moment hielt Hermine den Atem an, traute sich nicht erneut Luft zu holen. Dann wandte sich Pansy ab, kletterte durch das Portrait. Das war gerade noch mal gut gegangen.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermine schlief unruhig in dieser Nacht. Immer wieder sah sie Harry im Schlaf vor sich, wie er sich zu Prue hinüber beugte und im nächsten Moment durch den Raum geschleudert wurde. Und dann Snape: „Es gibt nicht nur eine Art der Liebe."

Was wenn Harry und Prue verwandt waren? Cousine und Cousin. Oder was noch viel unglaublicher wäre: Geschwister. Sie zerbrach sich stundenlang darüber den Kopf, wälzte Ideen und Bücher. Versuchte Anhalte über das Verschwinden von Harrys Narbe zu bekommen.

Als es draußen zu dämmern begann, stand Hermine auf und zog sich an. Sie musste zu Snape gehen, sich Klarheit verschaffen. Gestern hatte er eine Menge preisgegeben, als er mit ihr sprach. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das heute auch noch so war, aber sie musste es versuchen. Außer ihr war noch keiner wach und Hermine war ganz froh darüber. Sie wusste, wie Harry und Ron zu Snape standen. Und sie hatte keine Lust auf eines der endlosen Streitgespräche mit den beiden Jungs. Die fette Dame antwortete mit einem ungehaltenen Murren, als sie von Hermine geweckt wurde, als diese durch das Porträtloch stieg, doch Hermine beachtete sie nicht weiter. Sie war viel zu sehr in Gedanken, wie sie Snape auf das Thema bringen sollte, über das er in der letzten Nacht relativ bereitwillig Auskunft gegeben hatte.

In den Kerkern brannte schon Licht. Es war kurz vor 6 Uhr. Entweder war Snape ein Frühaufsteher, oder er war die ganze Nacht wach gewesen. Die Tür stand offen und Hermine klopfte vorsichtig gegen den Rahmen. Ein ungutes Schwindelgefühl machte sich in ihrer Magengegend breit. War es wirklich eine gute Idee, hier herunter zu kommen?

„Professor Snape, Sir?"

Es schien, als habe er sie erwartet, denn er tauchte unmittelbar hinter der Tür auf, winkte sie herein und schloss die dunkle Eichentür mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes.

„Nun, Miss Granger. Dann lassen sie mal hören, ob ihre kleinen grauen Zellen auch tüchtig gearbeitet haben."

Ihr war mulmig zumute, wie bei einer Prüfung. Snape bestätigte dieses Gefühl, indem er sich mit verschlossener Miene und mit gekreuzten Armen hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte. Sie blieb mitten im Raum stehen, fühlte sich auf einmal unwahrscheinlich einsam.

„Ist Prue – Miss Swan mit Harry verwandt?", begann sie zögerlich.

Ein kurzes Nicken.

„Und mit Ihnen, Sir?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Miss Swan ist nicht Prues richtiger Name, oder Sir?"

Er stand auf, ging um sie herum, bis er hinter ihr stand. Sie konnte aus den Augenwinkeln seine schwarze Robe ausmachen. Sein Mund war unmittelbar an ihrem Ohr, als er sprach.

„Und wie ist Miss Swans richtiger Name?"

„Snape?"

Ein kehliges Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle.

„Dieser Platz ist noch frei, Miss Granger."

„Ich meinte nicht…"

„Noch ein Versuch!"

„Potter?"

„Potter."

Er schrie den Namen fast. Hermine machte einen Satz nach vorne, drehte sich erschrocken zu ihm um. Seine Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Ich habe mich getäuscht, Sir."

„Das glaube ich auch. Ich hatte mehr von Ihnen erwartet, Miss Granger."

Er griff sie am Oberarm, zog sie mit einem Ruck zu sich heran. Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihren Wangen spüren, den Stoff seiner Robe. Hermine wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Snapes Blick senkte sich zu ihren Lippen, wanderte hoch zu ihren Augen und heftete sich dort fest.

„Ihr Name ist Sesilly Prue Evans. Und jetzt strengen Sie gefälligst Ihr Gehirn ein wenig an."

Die Rädchen in ihrem Gehirn setzten sich postwendend in Bewegung. Prue war Lily Evans Tochter. Aber was hatte Snape mit ihr zu tun? Sie sah ihren Zaubertranklehrer fragend an, der sie inzwischen losgelassen hatte, aber noch immer nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Schreiben Sie den Namen auf!"

Sein Befehl war so harsch, dass Hermine nicht nach dem Warum fragte und nach der Feder und dem Pergament griff, das er ihr hinhielt.

Sesilly Prue Evans.

In dem Moment, in dem sie den Namen aufschrieb wusste sie, warum er sie dazu aufgefordert hatte.

oOoOo

So, das war schon Mal der erste Teil der Auflösung. Wisst ihr, was es mit dem Namen auf sich hat? Bin gespannt auf eure Reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/ N: **Erstmal Schokofrösche an alle Rätselrater verteilen muss. Und einen extra Blumenstrauß für Shailiha und Komet, die mein Anagramm gelöst haben.

Ab Freitag werde ich dann nicht mehr schreiben können. Solange bemühe ich mich aber noch, die Story vorwärts zu bringen. Jetzt geht's aber weiter.

LG, xgirlshona

oOoOo

Sesilly Prue Evans. Ein Anagramm. Wieso war sie nicht gleich darauf gekommen. Hermine strich Buchstabe für Buchstabe durch, ordnete sie neu, bis sich ihr Verdacht bestätigte. Lily Severus Snape. Prue war Snapes und Lily Potters Tochter. Die Erkenntnis fuhr wie ein Schock in ihre Glieder und brachte sie zum beben. Sie ließ das Pergament auf den Tisch sinken, sodass auch Snape das Geschriebene lesen konnte und warf ihm einen ängstlich fragenden Blick zu.

„Eine kleine Spielerei ihrer Mutter", kommentierte er das Anagramm.

„Aber wie…?"

„Das Wie hat Sie zunächst nicht zu interessieren, Miss Granger. Vielmehr die Frage, warum ich Ihnen das erzähle."

Sie nickte leicht.

„Ich werde bald nicht mehr hier sein. Aus Gründen, die Sie nicht verstehen werden, aber dazu kommen wir später. Das wichtigste ist, dass Prue die einzige ist, die Voldemort töten kann."

„Aber die Prophezeiung."

„Die Prophezeiung stammt von Trewlaney. Hat die Alte schon jemals etwas richtig gemacht?"

Hermine dachte an Professor Trewlaney und ihre fürchterlichen Wahrsagekünste. Neulich hatte sie einer Erstklässlerin die Geburt eines Babydrachens vorhergesagt. Das Mädchen hatte den ganzen Tag über Bauchschmerzen geklagt und war irgendwann auf die Toilette gerannt, um sich zu übergeben. Seitdem waren ihre Freundinnen davon überzeugt, dass sie einen Drachen ausbrütete und durchsuchten das Schloss nach dem möglichen Vater. Natürlich stand Hagrid ganz oben auf der Liste. Es war wohl nur Dumbledores Hang zur Gutmütigkeit und seinem recht schrägen Humor zu verdanken, dass Sybill Trewlaney noch immer unterrichten durfte.

„Der Punkt ist, Miss Granger, dass Voldemort der Prophezeiung Glauben schenken wird. Und wenn er Harry allein und schutzlos in Hogwarts vermutet, wird Prue an seiner Stelle sein."

Tausende von Fragen schossen Hermine durch den Kopf. Sie holte einmal tief Luft, bevor alles auf einmal aus ihr heraus brach.

„Wieso ist Harry schutzlos in Hogwarts? Und warum ist Prue so viel stärker als er? Warum werden Sie bald nicht mehr hier sein? Und Harry? Warum wusste er nichts von seiner Halbschwester? Und Sir, wie kommt es, dass sie und Mrs. Potter…"

Sie hielt inne in der Angst, ihn erneut zur Weißglut gebracht zu haben. Doch er lächelte nur ein wenig verzweifelt.

„Eins nach dem anderen, Miss Granger. Ich werde Sie ja doch nicht los, bevor Ihre Neugier nicht befriedigt ist."

Er setzte sich auf die Schreibtischkante, blickte auf seine ineinander verschränkten Hände.

„Sie wollen wissen, warum Prue stärker ist als Harry. Die Antwort ist recht banal und dürfte Ihnen mittlerweile schon bekannt sein. Liebe."

Sie sah ihn verständnislos an. Es fiel Snape furchtbar schwer, ihr so viel privates über sich zu erzählen, aber es schien keine andere Möglichkeit für ihn zu geben.

„Lily und ich haben uns geliebt."

„Aber ich dachte…"

„Was Sie denken ist ganz einerlei."

Er klang verärgert.

„Sie war schon mit Potter zusammen. Für ihre Eltern und Freunde wäre unsere Beziehung schlichtweg inakzeptabel gewesen. Und auch meine Mutter hielt nicht viel von einer Gryffindor. Solche Feindschaften sind noch heute bekannt. Sie werden es wohl mitbekommen haben, Miss Granger."

Sie nickte, doch er schien nicht auf ihre Antwort gewartet zu haben.

„Wir haben uns heimlich getroffen, wenn Potter mit seinen Freunden unterwegs war. Saufen oder andere Mädchen anbaggern. Sie hat nie viel von ihm gehalten."

Er blickte in die ferne, war völlig in Erinnerungen versunken. Beinahe war es Hermine unheimlich, sich Snape als Jungen vorzustellen. Zudem noch mit Harrys Mutter an seiner Seite.

„Und dann bin ich an Lucius Malfoy geraten und mit ihm an die Todesser. Ich nehme an, diese Geschichte kennen Sie, Miss Granger."

Sie zuckte zusammen, als er sich ihrer wieder bewusst zu werden schien, sie geradeheraus anstarrte.

„Lily hat mich versucht davon abzubringen, aber die Versuchung war zu stark. In unserer letzten gemeinsamen Nacht muss sie schwanger geworden sein. Sie hat es mir nie erzählt."

Hermines Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren bei dem Versuch, sich Snape und Lily Potter nicht gemeinsam im Bett vorzustellen. Der Versuch schlug fehl, wie auch Snape an der leichten Rötung ihrer Wangen erkennen konnte. Er musterte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Nach der Schule hat James Potter um Lilys Hand angehalten. Sie ist geradezu in die Ehe geflüchtet, um sich nicht weiter mit mir auseinandersetzen zu müssen."

Er schluckte und wandte den Blick ab. Noch jetzt trieb ihm die Erinnerung daran, die Tränen in die Augen. Hermine knetete sichtlich unwohl ihre Hände.

„Das tut mir Leid, Sir."

Er fuhr herum, eine Mischung aus Trauer und Wut zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Sie griff vorsichtig nach seiner Hand, wollte ihm Trost spenden. Harry und Ron hassten Snape und in vielen Unterrichtsstunden hatte sie das auch getan. Jetzt empfand sie Mitleid für den Mann, der alles verloren hatte und sich dafür selbst mehr hasste, als es irgendein Schüler tun konnte.

Für einen Moment schien es, als würde er sie gewähren lassen. Ihre Hand strich vorsichtig über die blasse Haut, die schlanken Finger.

„Es ist besser, wir reden ein andermal weiter, Miss Granger."

Seine Stimme klang beschlagen, Hermine hörte Erschöpfung heraus. Er zog seine Hand weg, ließ sie in den Tiefen seiner schwarzen Robe verschwinden. Als er keine Anstalten machte, weiter zu sprechen oder sie hinaus zu schmeißen stand Hermine unschlüssig auf.

„Ich gehe dann, Professor."

Er nickte als Antwort.


	14. Chapter 14

Je mehr Hermine über all das nachdachte, desto mehr Fragen kamen ihr in den Sinn. Sie wollte mit Harry und Ron darüber sprechen, aber das Ganze war so unglaublich, dass es ihr nicht von den Lippen ging. Harry hatte eine Halbschwester, seine Eltern hatten sich nie geliebt und die größte Liebe seiner Mutter war Harrys Erzfeind gewesen. Wie würde er reagieren, wenn er das alles erfuhr? Hermine wollte es sich lieber nicht ausmalen. Stattdessen ging sie ihren beiden Freunden aus dem Weg, was sich am Wochenende immer als besonders schwierig herausstellte.

Sie saß in der Bibliothek hatte ihre Augen starr auf ihre Bücher gerichtet, um zu vermeiden, dass sie jemand ansprach. Die Buchstaben verschwommen vor ihren Augen. Es war unmöglich sich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren. Die Hand auf ihrer Schulter nahm sie erst spät war.

„Miss Granger? Ich denke, wir sollten einige Dinge aufklären."

Sie sah auf und blickte in Dumbledores gutmütiges Gesicht. Er wirkte älter und erschöpfter als sonst, doch sein Lächeln war wie immer voller Wärme und Freundlichkeit. Hermine klappte ihr Buch zu und folgte dem alten Zauberer in sein Büro.

„Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger! Wie wäre es mit einem Zitronenbonbon?"

Sie schüttelte hastig den Kopf. Seit den Ereignissen von heute früh krampfte sich ihr Magen jedes Mal schmerzhaft zusammen, wenn sie an Essen dachte.

„Nanu, sonst lehnt nur Severus meine Zitronenbonbons ab", wunderte sich Dumbledore.

Er kramte in seinen Unterlagen, während er sich das gelbe Bonbon in den Mund schob. Hermine betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Er schien sie vergessen zu haben, denn er kramte in seinem Schreibtisch, bis er Pergament und Feder gefunden hatte und begann zu schreiben.

„Professor Dumbledore?"

„Mmh?"

„Warum hatten Sie mich herbestellt, Sir."

„Nur Geduld."

Einen Augenblick später wurde die Bürotür mit einem solchen Krachen aufgestoßen, dass Hermine von ihrem Sitz hochschoss und Dumbledore dem Besucher einen vowurfsvollen Blick zuwarf.

„Sie soll in meinen Erinnerungen rumkramen? Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Albus."

Snape stand wie ein Racheengel in der Tür. Er hatte Hermine noch nicht einmal bemerkt, worüber diese nicht gerade unglücklich war und kam nun auf den Schulleiter zu. Dumbledore ließ seine Feder ungerührt über das Pergament gleiten, während er sprach.

„War das jetzt wirklich nötig, Severus mein Junge? Jedes Mal, wenn du in dieses Büro kommst, muss ich danach die Tür reparieren."

Snape war etwas verwirrt, von dem Themenwechsel und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Hermine sinken. Dumbledore blickte auf.

„Miss Granger möchte gern verstehen, wie das alles passieren konnte. Und da wir beide der Meinung waren, es wäre besser Sie einzuweihen, wirst du ihr deine Erinnerungen zeigen müssen."

Snape schnaubte verächtlich und brummelte wütend vor sich hin. Hermine wurde in ihrem Stuhl immer kleiner. Wenn er sich jetzt bloß nicht wutentbrannt auf sie stürzte. Genau den gleichen Gedanken schien Snape auch gerade zu haben, denn sein Kopf schnellte herum und zwei pechschwarze Augen bohrten sich in ihre.

„Sind Sie der gleichen Meinung, Miss Granger?"

„Professor, ich…"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mach dir keine Mühe, Severus. Du kannst Miss Granger nicht einschüchtern. Wenn du dich dann bitte hier herüber begeben würdest!"

Snape warf Hermine einen letzten zornigen Blick zu und stellte sich zu Dumbledore an das Denkarium. Auch wenn Dumbledore nach außen den tatterigen, alten Zauberer gab, war er für Snape eine Respektsperson, ja beinahe eine Vaterfigur. Und er hätte es nie gewagt, sich seinen Anweisungen zu widersetzen. So führte er seinen Zauberstab mit einem leisen Seufzen an seine Schläfe und begann die Erinnerungen in die Schale zu füllen.

„Kommen Sie her, Miss Granger! Nur keine Scheu", forderte Dumbledore sie sanft auf.

Sie war gespannt und zugleich ängstlich, was sie erwartete. Snapes düsterer Blick tat sein übriges. Trotzdem ging sie auf wackeligen Beinen zu den beiden hinüber.

„Nun machen Sie schon", zischte Snape.

Sie schluckte, beugte sich über die Schale und wartete ab. In ihrem Magen kribbelte es und sie spürte, wie ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen wurde. Im nächsten Moment stand sie Auge in Auge dem jungen Snape gegenüber. Seine schwarzen Augen gruben sich in ihre. Nicht streng oder verärgert. Es lag eine sanfte Sehnsucht in seinem Blick.

Hermine stutzte. Irgendetwas war nicht normal an dieser Erinnerung.

Sie spürte seine starke Hand in ihrem Rücken. Die andere griff in ihren Nacken, fuhr durch ihre glatten, roten Haare.

„Wie schön du bist - Lily."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/ N: **Seit heute Morgen gibt es übrigens ein **_Video zur Story_** bei youtube. Wollte den Link hier reinstellen, aber das funktioniert nicht so dolle. Wenn ihr das Video sehen wollt, klickt euch in mein Profil. Oben hab ich alle Storys noch mal aufgelistet und kurz was dazu geschrieben. Da ist auch der Videolink zu finden.

oOoOo

Hier lief etwas ganz gewaltig schief. Hermine versuchte sich verzweifelt aus Snapes Armen zu winden. Stattdessen brachte sie nur ein leises Lachen zustande.

„Du bist süß. Sollte man nicht meinen, dass sich hinter dieser düsteren Fassade ein solcher Charmeur versteckt."

Hermines, oder vielmehr Lilys Hand strich zärtlich über Snape Wange, bevor sie in einem innigen Kuss versanken. Dünne spröde Lippen, die sich an ihre klammerten, wie ein Ertrinkender. Hermine ergriff Panik. Wie sollte sie ihrem Zaubertranklehrer je wieder in die Augen sehen? Lily dagegen schien völlig entspannt. Sie hatte die Hände in den schwarzen Haaren vergraben, spürte seinen heißen Atem in ihrem Mund und vergaß alles um sich herum. Hermine wurde von dem Gefühl mitgerissen, das die junge Frau durchströmte. Ihre eigenen Gedanken traten hinter Lilys zurück, wurden immer kleiner.

„Wenn Potter zurück kommt…", murmelte Snape gegen ihre Lippen.

„Dann bist du längst weg."

Sie ließen sich beide auf den Teppichboden sinken. Snape fing an ihre Robe aufzuknöpfen. Nicht das auch noch, schrie eine Stimme in Hermines Inneren.

„Hat einer von euch meine kleine, rothaarige Freundin gesehen?"

Gott sei dank! Die beiden fuhren erschrocken auseinander. Lily ordnete ihr Haar, knöpfte ihre Robe zu. Keinen Moment zu spät, denn noch im selben Augenblick betrat James Potter das Zimmer. Er sah Harry wirklich verblüffend ähnlich. Die Haare, die Augen. Nur die blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn fehlte.

„Schniefelus! Was für eine Freude, dich hier zu sehen. Hast du mal wieder mein Mädchen in dein schäbiges, kleines Reich gezerrt?"

Entweder machte es ihm nichts aus, dass Lily sich mit Snape traf, oder er konnte es gut überspielen. Hermine spürte eine Welle von Abneigung in Lily aufsteigen. Trotzdem zwang sich die junge Frau ein Lächeln auf und ging auf ihren Freund zu.

„James. Wo warst du so lange? Severus wollte mir gerade helfen dich zu suchen."

In James Augen flackerte Missbilligung auf. Er war nicht so blöd, Lily diese Lüge zu glauben. Aber er wollte sich vor Snape nicht die Blöße geben. Stattdessen geleitete er seine Freundin aus dem Slytherin-Schlafraum zu ihrem eigenen Turm hinauf.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was du mit ihm treibst. Er ist ein Slytherin, mit einer viel zu großen Nase und ein Todesser obendrein."

Lily widersprach nicht. Sie lief nur mit hängendem Kopf neben James her und dieser schien sich damit zufrieden zu geben.

Was würde Harry sagen, wenn er all dies erfuhr? Die Ehe seiner Eltern war eine Lüge gewesen. Sie hatten sich nicht nur nicht geliebt, Lily Potter hatte ihren Mann verachtet. Hermine konnte ihre Abneigung so deutlich spüren, dass sie am liebsten selbst auf James eingedroschen hätte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie eine schwarze Gestalt war. Snape war ihnen mit einigem Abstand gefolgt. Lily riss sich von ihrem Freund los, schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf über den hartnäckigen Verfolger.

Plötzlich begann sich der Boden zu drehen, Hermine wurde aus der Erinnerung gerissen, landete unsanft auf hartem Steinboden

„Severus, das kannst du nicht tun. Und du willst es auch nicht, das weiß ich."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Denkst du, du kennst mich?"

Snapes Stimme war schneidend. Sie war am Türrahmen zu Boden gesunken, sah aus verheulten Augen zu ihm auf.

„Severus, bitte!"

„Es ist zu spät. Wenn die Schule vorbei ist, wirst du mit Potter gehen. Glaubst du, ich bleibe hier alleine, trauere um dich und unsere Beziehung, die wir nie hatten?"

Sie stand auf, ging auf ihn zu.

„Du musst das nicht tun. Du wirst auch wo anders Freunde finden. Du bist kein Todesser, Severus."

Ein höhnisches Lachen.

„Ach, du denkst, Potter und seine Gryffindor-Freunde nehmen mich in ihre tolle Clique auf? Wir können sie ja mal fragen gehen. Dann kannst du ihm auch gleich erzählen, was du mit mir im Slytherin-Turm getrieben hast. Nicht wahr, Lily? Er wird bestimmt begeistert sein, dass seine kleine Freundin einen Slytherin vögelt."

Er packte sie grob am Arm. Alles in Hermine rief nach Flucht. Durch die tränenden Augen konnte sie sehen, wie er Lily Richtung Tür schleifte.

„Severus, bitte – nein."

Sie schniefte laut.

„Wie bitte? Ich glaub ich hab dich nicht ganz verstanden."

Er drückte sie an den Türrahmen. Ihr Arm fühlte sich völlig taub an unter seinem unnachgiebigen Griff. Als er seinen Kopf senkte und seine schwarzen Augen sie zornig anstarrten, schreckte sie unwillkürlich zurück.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus. Aber ich kann nicht mit dir leben."

Sein griff lockerte sich. Sein Blick wirkte nicht länger zornig, vielmehr forschend.

„Liebe allein reicht nicht aus. Nicht wahr, Lily?"

Sie nickte, strich mit der freien Hand über seine Wange.

„Niemand wird es je verstehen."

Als ihre Lippen sich berührten war Hermine fast erleichtert. Es war ein trauriger Kuss und doch lag eine Intensität darin, die Hermine schaudern ließ. Lily und Snape verließen den Schlossgang, gingen hinauf zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Slytherins, ihre Hände ineinander verschlungen. Für einen Augenblick war Hermine erleichtert über den Frieden zwischen den beiden. Dann kamen ihr Snapes Worte in den Sinn: „Und dann bin ich an Lucius Malfoy geraten und mit ihm an die Todesser. - Lily hat mich versucht davon abzubringen, aber die Versuchung war zu stark. In unserer letzten gemeinsamen Nacht muss sie schwanger geworden sein."

Dies war ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/ N: **So, mit diesem Kapitel verabschiede ich mich erstmal für eine Weile. Wird zwar so bald wie möglich weiter schreiben, aber es kann ein paar Wochen dauern, bis ich alles online stellen kann. Und mit der Uni geht jetzt wahrscheinlich auch der ganze Stress wieder los.

Bis dann! Bleibt mir treu. Und ich wünsche mir ganz viele liebe Reviews, wenn ich wiederkomme ;-)

xgirlshona

oOoOo

Hermine war es, als liefe alles in Zeitlupe ab. Lily und Snape wussten, dass sie nie wieder zusammen sein würden und die Zeit schien ihnen zu kostbar, um sie einfach an sich vorbeirasen zu lassen. Unendlich langsam entledigten sie sich ihrer Roben. Snape blieb stehen, ließ seinen Blick lange über Lilys nackten Körper wandern. _Es ist nicht dein Körper, den er da anschaut. _Trotzdem krampfte sich in Hermine alles zusammen. Lily kam auf Snape zu, strich ihm das schwarze Hemd von den Schultern, das er bis eben anbehalten hatte. Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinen engen, schwarzen Boxershorts. _Nein tu es nicht! _Eine plötzliche Resignation machte sich in Hermine breit, als sie begriff, dass sie das Geschehen nicht aufhalten konnte. Sie war froh, dass Lily genüsslich die Augen schloss, sich Snapes Berührungen hingab. Und mit jeder Sekunde wurde auch Hermine ruhiger, wurde eins mit Lily.

_Ich habe gerade Prue gezeugt, _schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf, als sie wieder einmal aus der Erinnerung gerissen wurde und sich in den Straßen von Godrics Hollow wiederfand. Sie war nicht mehr länger Lily, was sie mit großer Erleichterung erfüllte, beobachtete das Geschehen jetzt aus Snapes Position.

„Ihr darf nichts geschehen. Verstanden?"

Snapes Stimme klang furchtbar nervös und verzerrt. Durch die Todessermaske konnte sie nur wenig erkennen, doch sie steuerten auf das Haus der Potters zu. Hermine hatte es auf Bildern gesehen. Vor und nach dem Angriff. Es war damals völlig zerstört worden.

Sie drangen zur Vordertür ein, völlig unerwartet für die Potters. Hermine spürte Snapes Hass auf James und Harry. Sie hatten ihm alles genommen, was er liebte. Sie spürte seinen Wunsch zu töten, wie ein Rausch. Es fühlte sich an, als habe er Drogen genommen, starke Drogen. James traf der erste Fluch. Irgendwo in einem der hinteren Zimmer hörte sie Voldemorts Stimme.

„Gib mir den Jungen, dann wird dir nichts geschehen."

Was für eine überflüssige Aufforderung. Die rothaarige Frau warf sich vor ihr Kind. Ihr Schrei durchbrach die nächtliche Stille.

„Lily."

Im Gegensatz zu Hermine wurde Snape erst langsam und verschwommen bewusst, was passiert war. Ein zweiter Avada Kedavra. Voldemort wurde zurückgeschleudert. Er sah nur Lily, auf dem Boden liegend, in den Armen den Jungen.

„Lily."

Alle Vorsicht war vergessen, die schwarze Todessermaske fiel zu Boden. Hermine hätte geweint, doch Snape stand nur mit starrem Blick bei der jungen Frau.

„Severus."

Sie griff nach seinem Arm, zog ihn mit letzter Kraft zu sich.

„Das Kind."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Snape, dass der Junge sich regte. Auf seiner Stirn Blut, eine zackenförmige Wunde. Langsam wurde sein Verstand klar.

„Er wird vor ihm sicher sein."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das Kind, Severus."

Er hob den Jungen auf, wickelte ihn in den Saum seiner Robe. Ihre Stimme war schwach, sodass sich Snape zu ihr herunter beugen musste, um etwas verstehen zu können. Ihre Lippen waren kalt und leblos.

„Ich verzeihe dir."

Hermine wurde fortgezogen. Sie fand sich mit Tränen in den Augen in Dumbledores Büro wieder. Der Schulleiter hielt sie sanft am Arm, half ihr nicht umzuknicken. Snape stand mit verschränkten Armen und sah sie mit undurchdringlicher Miene an. Sie wollte ihn schlagen und gleichzeitig in den Arm nehmen, ihm zeigen, dass sie verstand. Gleichzeitig wollte sie nicht verstehen, warum er das getan hatte. Sie hatte die Wut, die Verzweifelung, die Angst gesehen, hatte Lily Potters Schrei gehört. Doch sie hatte auch seine Einsamkeit gespürt, die Vergebung, die er sich so sehr wünschte.

„Nun, Miss Granger? Sind Sie fündig geworden?"

Snapes Stimme triefte wie üblich vor Sarkasmus. Sie nickte.

„Ich verstehe es jetzt."

„Dann können wir ja fortfahren", sagte Dumbledore einen Tick zu fröhlich.

Er hatte nicht gesehen, was sie gesehen hatte, doch er musste es wissen. Trotzdem ging er hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch und griff nach einer silbernen Schale.

„Schokofrösche?"

Snape und Hermine schüttelten entschlossen den Kopf.

„Nun, gut. Um Sie also auf den aktuellsten Stand zu bringen, Miss Granger: Lily hat Prue nach der Geburt zur Adoption freigegeben. Nicht einmal ihr Mann wusste davon. – Sie wollte, dass das Kind ohne Magie aufwächst, also gab sie sie in eine Muggelfamilie."

„Die Swans", ergänzte Snape.

„Wir haben erst durch diesen kleinen Verkehrsunfall in Chicago von ihr erfahren. Prue hat Ihnen sicherlich davon erzählt."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich.

„Sie trug ein Bild ihrer Eltern bei sich. Also, von Severus und Lily. Zuerst wollten wir es nicht glauben, aber die Prophezeiung hat uns in unserer Annahme bestätigt."

„Welche Prophezeiung?"

„Sie aber wird aus reiner Liebe geboren, in jener Nacht, da er erstarkt. Und Sie wird fern von jener Liebe leben, im Schatten dessen, der lebt. Und der Dunkle Lord wird Sie verkennen, bis zu dem Tag, an dem Sie ihr wahres Antlitz zeigt. Und sie wird rächen, den Tod dieser Liebe, denn sie ist das Kind aus Licht und Schatten, das Kind zweier Welten, die Klage der Liebe."

Hermine ließ sich Snapes Worte immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf gehen. Die Prophezeiung ergab Sinn. Und doch war sie so unbestimmt, wie es Trewlaneys Prophezeiung vor so vielen Jahren gewesen war. Dramatische Stille kehrte in den Raum ein. Jeder schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen.

„Gut. Jetzt haben wir das geklärt", beendete Dumbledore das trübe Nachsinnen mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln, „Lasst uns also über meinen Tod reden!"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/ N: **Nach langem Warten (jedenfalls kommt es mir so vor) endlich ein Update. Werde bald auch in Göttingen Internet haben, dann kann ich wieder für regelmäßige Updates garantieren. Bis dahin, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

LG, xgirlshona

oOoOo

„Ihr Tod?"

Hermine sackte die Kinnlade herunter. Dumbledore nickte bedächtig, legte die Handinnenflächen gegeneinander und schaute zu Snape hinüber. Dieser hatte den Kopf gesenkt, starrte ins Leere.

„Severus und ich habe beschlossen, dass es das Beste ist, mich zu töten."

„Zu töten?"

„Könnten Sie dieses unnötige Nachgeplapper bleiben lassen, Miss Granger?"

Snape starrte seine Schülerin zornig an.

„Im Übrigen war es ganz allein Professor Dumbledores Entscheidung", fuhr er in harschem Ton fort.

Seine schwarzen Haarsträhnen wippten auf und ab, als er mit grimmiger Bestätigung nickte. Dumbledore lächelte vor sich hin. Seine gute Laune wurde Hermine langsam unheimlich.

„Natürlich hat Severus Recht. Sie müssen wissen, Miss Granger, dass die vielen Jahre an meinen Kräften zehren. Ich bin schon lange kein junger Hüpfer mehr. Stattdessen fällt es mir immer schwieriger diese kleinen Schokofrösche zu jagen."

Snape schnaubte ärgerlich, während Dumbledore versonnen auf die Schale mit den eben noch angebotenen Schokofröschen starrte.

„Ich denke nun also, dass es die beste Idee ist, Voldemort in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Er soll Severus auf seiner Seite wähnen und zudem glauben, dass Hogwarts ungeschützt ist. Wenn er Harry dort ausfindig macht und ihn töten will, wird Prue zur Stelle sein. In dem Moment, in dem er den Avada Kedavra spricht, wird er verwundbar sein. Seine Macht ist auf Harry konzentriert. Und Prue wird ihn töten können."

„Aber dann wird Harry…"

„Dieser Krieg fordert Opfer, meine Liebe. Lieber zwei Menschen als ein halbes Dutzend."

Hermine war aufgestanden, lief aufgeregt im Raum herum, den Blick auf Dumbledore geheftet. Sie erwartete, dass er jeden Moment aufsprang und „reingelegt" schrie, doch er blickte nur aus plötzlich sehr ernsten Augen zurück.

„Ich erwarte nicht, dass Sie das verstehen, Miss Granger", mischte sich Snape ein.

Seine Stimme war ungewöhnlich sanft für seine Verhältnisse. Sie wandte sich ihm zu, Tränen im Gesicht.

„Aber Sie nehmen das stillschweigend hin. Ist ja auch nur Harry Potter, Hogwarts neue Berühmtheit."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, schaute zu Boden, anstatt ihr zu antworten.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Severus große Freude daran hat, seinen einzigen Freund zu ermorden und mit ansehen zu müssen, wie seine Tochter ihren Bruder sterben lässt, um selber zur Mörderin zu werden", wandte Dumbledore mit scharfer Stimme ein.

Hermine schwieg betreten.

„Ich würde ihm diese Bürde abnehmen, wenn ich könnte. Zu sterben ist einfach. Mit einer solchen Schuld zu leben, sei sie auch aus gutem Grund auf sich geladen, ist fast unmöglich."

Es war zu viel für Hermine. Harry und Dumbledore würden sterben. Und sie sollte dasitzen und es einfach geschehen lassen. Ihre Beine hätten fast nachgegeben, als sie zur Bürotür lief und das Zimmer verließ. Keiner der beiden Professoren versuchte sie aufzuhalten. Sie rannte ziellos umher, lief durch Gänge, von denen sie nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie existierten, bis sie irgendwann einfach weinend in sich zusammenklappte und liegen blieb.

Es war bereits dunkel, als sich eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter legte und sie in eine sitzende Position zog. Sie zitterte leicht. Der raue Steinboden spendete keine Wärme.

„Ich verstehe, dass es nicht einfach für sie ist."

Sie blickte in Snapes schwarze Augen, die sich selbst im Dunkeln zu stechend in ihre bohrten.

„Ist es denn der einzige Weg Voldemort zu vernichten?"

„Es ist auf jeden Fall der sicherste, Miss Granger. Und Professor Dumbledore würde diesen Weg nicht wählen, wenn er ihm nicht richtig erschiene."

„Wie kann sich etwas, dass richtig ist so verdammt falsch anfühlen?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Hermine sah schniefend zu der großen, schwarzen Gestalt auf. Wie konnte Snape nur immer diese unergründliche Miene tragen? Er würde Dumbledores und Harrys Tod mit der gleichen Miene hinnehmen. Und niemand außer ihm würde je wissen, ob etwas in ihm zersprungen war.

„Warum sind Sie hier, Professor?"

„Die Frage ist wohl eher, warum Sie hier sind. Das ist meine Wohnung."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass sie sich in den Kerkern befand. Peinlich berührt stand sie auf.

„Tut mir Leid, Professor."

Sie schlich an ihm vorbei zur Treppe.

„Miss Granger?"

Snape war vor seiner Wohnung stehen geblieben und sah ihr hinterher. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Prue – Sie ist alles, was ich habe."

Vielleicht wusste er in diesem Augenblick selbst nicht, warum er das sagte. Aber auf Hermine brachen sämtliche Gefühle herein. Schmerz, Mitleid, Zuneigung. Wieder wollte sie zu ihm gehen, ihn umarmen. Vielleicht sagen, dass alles besser wird. Doch es würde nichts besser werden. Nicht heute und nicht irgendwann.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie.

Und in diesen Worten lag der einzige Trost, den sie spenden konnte.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/ N: **Gott, ich trau mich gar nicht, mich wieder zu melden. Bin total im Klausurenstress, aber jetzt ist endlich mal wieder ein Chapter fällig. Hoffe, ich hab noch nicht alle meine Leser verloren.

LG, xgirlshona

oOoOo

Die Erschöpfung ließ Hermine in dieser Nacht schlafen, auch wen sie sich immer wieder unruhig hin und her wälzte. Trotz allem gelang es ihr nicht, die Nacht durchzuschlafen. Im Morgengrauen wurde der Vorhang ihres Bettes zurückgerissen und eine schwarze Gestalt baute sich Furcht einflössend vor ihr auf. Sie wollte erschrocken aufschreien, doch die schlanken, weißen Finger legten sich hastig auf ihren Mund. Snapes Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Miss Granger. Und bleiben Sie gefälligst still."

„Das ist nur ein Albtraum. Hörst du, Hermine? Nur ein Albtraum."

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, hoffte, dass die Fledermaus endlich verschwand.

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es das nicht ist. Und jetzt ziehen Sie sich endlich etwas an. Wir haben ein Problem", erwiderte Snape trocken.

Hermine hätte am liebsten die Augen geschlossen gehalten, so peinlich war ihr die Situation. Doch ihre Neugier siegte schließlich.

„Was ist passiert, Professor?"

Er hat sich während der kurzen Wartepause an ihrem Bettende niedergelassen und rieb sich die Schläfen.

„Beeilen Sie sich! Ich warte in den Kerkern."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand Snape und so beeilte Hermine sich mit dem Anziehen und stand wenige Minuten später in den Kerkern. Noch völlig außer Atem, bombardierte sie Snape mit Fragen.

„Was ist passiert? Ist irgendwas mit Prue oder Professor Dumbledore?"

Sie meinte Verzweifelung in Snapes Gesicht zu erkennen. Und diesmal hatte es nichts mit ihrer Wissbegierde zu tun.

„Prue ist verschwunden. In die Muggewelt. Es ist unmöglich sie zu orten."

„Und Sie denken ich kann Ihnen helfen sie zu finden."

Snape nickte, sah sie einen Moment forschend an.

„Sie ist nach Chicago appariert. Dort verliert sich ihre Spur. Sie sind Muggelgeborene. Sie können Sie finden."

Hermine nickte zögernd, noch immer geschockt von der plötzlichen Eröffnung.

„Ich kann Ihnen helfe, Professor. Doch das wird schwierig werden. Chicago ist nicht gerade klein."

Snape schwieg und Hermine überlegte einen Moment. Dann holte sie tief Luft. Das würde bestimmt nicht einfach werden.

„Sie müssen etwas anderes anziehen. Das ist zu auffällig."

Snapes Augen blitzten zornig.

„Denken Sie, ich habe nichts anderes anzuziehen?"

Hermine verkniff sich die Antwort darauf. Tatsächlich zweifelte sie daran, dass ihr Professor etwas anderes als seine langen, schwarzen Umhänge hatte. Umso überraschter war sie, als er wenig später mit weißem Hemd und dunkelblauen Jeans vor ihr stand.

„Professor, Sie..."

Ein unmerkliches Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er Hermines offen stehenden Mund sah. Und er sah wirklich gut aus in seiner legeren Kleidung, musste Hermine zugeben.

„Können wir dann?"

An seiner unwirschen Art erkannte Hermine, dass sich doch nicht alles an ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor verbessert hatte. Eilig griff sie nach ihrer Tasche, die sie mit diversen Fressalien und Klamotten voll gestopft hatte und straffte die Schultern. Snape sah sie immer noch an, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Unsicher blickte sie an ihm vorbei, immer darauf bedacht, den Blick nicht zu senken. Den Blick zu senken bedeutete Schwäche und eine Gryffindor war nicht schwach. Sollte sie zumindest nicht. Hermine war sich in diesem Augenblick nicht mehr so sicher.

„Wollen wir gehen, Professor?"

„Eine Kleinigkeit noch."

Er beugte sich vor zu ihr und Hermine musste ihren ganzen Mut zusammennehmen um nicht zurückzuzucken, als er seine Hand an ihren Hals hob. Eine Sekunde berührten seine Finger die nackte Haut an ihrem Hals, dann wurde ihr mit einem Ruck der Gryffindor-Umhang von den Schultern gezogen. Hermines Blick schnellte nach oben, suchte den von Snape, um das eben Geschehene zu verstehen. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, sie hätte geglaubt ein schelmisches Funkeln in seinen Augen entdecken zu können.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie das sehen, aber ein Zauberumhang wäre doch recht unpassend für die Muggelwelt. Nicht wahr, Miss Granger?"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/ N: **Wo sich in Frankfurt der Frühling anzumelden scheint, gibt es heute auch für euch ein sonniges Kapitel.

LG, xgirlshona

oOoOo

Während sie in dem alten schwarzen BMW auf dem Beifahrersitz neben Snape saß, musste Hermine sich immer wieder in Erinnerung rufen, dass er ihr Zaubertranklehrer und nicht ein gewöhnlicher Muggelfreund von ihr war. _Keine Zauberkräfte_, hatte sie ihm eingebläut und er hatte nur gegrinst, war zum nächsten Autoverleih gegangen und hatte sich diese Rostkarre geliehen. Bis Dato hatte Hermine nicht geahnt, dass er Auto fahren konnte und mittlerweile war sie eher etwas irritiert, warum sie überhaupt hier war. Es schien ihm nicht schwer zu fallen, sich in der Muggelwelt zu Recht zu finden. Es schien, als wäre das hier sein zweites zuhause. Nur, warum hatte er Hermine dann mitgenommen? Liebte er nicht die Einsamkeit? War sie ihm nicht ein Dorn im Auge, auf dieser langen Suche?

Ein, zweimal hatte sie fast den Mut aufgebracht, ihn zu fragen, aber dann war sie so verwundert gewesen - als er zuerst einen Radiosender mit Rock- und Punkmusik und anschließend eine Zigarette in seinem auf dem Rücksitz liegenden Jackett gesucht hatte – dass ihr die Frage buchstäblich im Hals stecken geblieben war.

Jetzt fuhren sie schweigend nebeneinander her, auf dem Weg zu dem letzten Modemagazin, für das Prue gearbeitet hatte. Das einzige, das diese Stille nicht unerträglich machte, war das Radio und Hermine bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Snape zu „Whole Wide World" von Wreckless Eric die Lippen bewegte.

„I'd go the whole wide world, I'd go the whole wide world, just to find her."

Es war absurd und doch passte es irgendwie alles zusammen. Der Songtext, Snapes weißes Hemd in der Chicagoer Sonne. Hermine sah aus dem Fenster und für einen Moment war ihr, als mache sie einfach nur Urlaub. Es war hier so viel wärmer, als in Hogwarts. So warm, dass sie kurzerhand ihre weiße Bluse auszog und jetzt nur noch in dem hellgrünen Spagettiträgertop und Jeans dasaß. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und ließ sich den Wind um die Nase wehen. Und so entging ihr auch Snapes Blick, der aufgehört hatte, die Lippen zu bewegen, seine Zigarette aus dem Fenster schnippte und ihr einen langen unergründlichen Blick zuwarf.

Weniger später hielt er den Wagen an und war schon ausgestiegen. Bevor Hermine wusste, wie ihr geschah wurde die Beifahrertür aufgerissen.

„Lassen Sie mich nicht ewig warten, ich hab Hunger."

Mit diesen wenigen Worten stapfte er auch schon davon, auf der Suche nach einem Restaurant und Hermine hatte ihre liebe Müh, ihm zu folgen. Wie konnte er jetzt schon ans Essen denken? Sie hatte geglaubt, Snape würde den ganzen Tag durch die Gegend fahren, ohne ein einziges menschliches Bedürfnis zu äußern. Falsch gedacht! Er war ihr unheimlich, viel unheimlicher, als er es in Hogwarts je gewesen war. Es passte zu ihm, dass er sich in dunklen, unfreundlichen Gemäuern umher trieb und Schüler ärgerte. Es passte zu ihm, dass er nicht trank, nicht aß, nicht schlief. Aber zu sehen, wie er durch die Sonne spazierte, in weißem Hemd – dessen Ärmel mittlerweile hochgekrempelt waren und durchtrainierte Arme freigaben - und Jeans, eine Zigarette rauchend und auf der Suche nach einem Restaurant, war unheimlich. Er sah gut aus. Das hatten zweifelsohne auch die meisten Chicagoerinnen bemerkt, die erst Snape musternd und dann Hermine abschätzig ansahen.

_Sie halten mich für seine Freundin_, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie rot im Gesicht wurde. Sie war froh, dass Snape vor ihr lief und sie somit nicht sah. Als sie jedoch schon eine Weile hinter ihm lief und keinen Laut von sich gab, drehte er sich schlagartig um und Hermine rannte geradewegs in ihn hinein.

„Nicht träumen, Miss Granger. Jetzt haben sie Asche im Haar."

Er trat die Zigarette aus und zwirbelte eine ihrer mit Asche bedeckten Haarsträhnen. Die Geste kam unvermittelt und war für ihn so untypisch, dass Hermine einen Satz zurück machte und sich selbst hastig durch das Haar strich. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich ärgerlich zusammen, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging weiter.

„Sie benehmen sich, als wären sie zwölf und ich der große böse Wolf, Miss Granger."

„Bitte?"

Hermine glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Sie haben mich verstanden. Seien Sie nicht so albern!", schnarrte Snape über die Schulter hinweg, ohne sich richtig zu ihr umzudrehen.

„Tut mir leid."

Er blieb stehen und sie tat es ihm gleich, zwei große Schritte Abstand haltend. Man konnte nie wissen. Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, konnte sie die Anspannung zwischen ihnen förmlich spüren. Er schien genervt, aber nur oberflächlich. Eine Genervtheit, die er zur Schau stellte, um sie auf Abstand zu halten. Zumindest glaubte sie das. Als er jedoch die Augen verdrehte und sie, nach ihrem Arm greifend, an seine Seite zog, war Hermine sich da nicht mehr so sicher.


	20. Chapter 20

Irgendwann nachdem die Sonne untergegangen und sich die Luft merklich abgekühlt hatte, hatte Snape beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit war, ein Hotel zu suchen. Sie hatten während der gesamten Fahrt dreimal gehalten: zum Mittagessen, zum Abendessen und zum Tanken, wobei Snape sich neue Zigaretten und Hermine einen Stadtplan gekauft hatte. Sie hatte versucht, die Suche etwas planmäßiger zu gestalten. Ein Auto zu mieten und quer durch Chicago zu fahren erschien ihr nicht sehr sinnvoll. Doch sie hatte auch keine bessere Idee und Snape darauf anzusprechen fehlte ihr schlichtweg der Mut.

Jetzt waren sie in einem dieser Chicagoer Luxushotels gestrandet, ein riesiges Zimmer mit zwei Betten, Bad und eigenem Whirlpool und Hermine fragte sich immer noch, warum sie nicht ein billiges Hotel mit zwei Zimmer hatten nehmen können.

„Stellen Sie sich nicht so an. Sie sind kein kleines Kind mehr", hatte Snape auf ihren Einwand geäußert.

„Eben. Deswegen ja", war ihr durch den Sinn geschossen. Doch sie hatte es sich gerade noch so verkniffen.

Snape hatte das Zimmer kurze Zeit nach ihrer Ankunft verlassen und Hermine saß über den Stadtplan gebeugt und markierte Punkte, an denen sie Prue vermutete. Es fiel ihr schwer bei der Sache zu bleiben. Ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu Snape ab. Er war die ganze Autofahrt ziemlich ruhig gewesen. Nichts ungewöhnliches, aber es war eine kraftlose Ruhe, die Hermine Sorgen machte.

Als es bereits nach Mitternacht war, beschloss Hermine ihren Zaubertrankprofessor zu suchen. Sie trug nur noch eine weiße Jogginghose und ihr grünes Top, doch es war noch immer warm und so zog sie sich nur eine Strickjacke drüber und huschte zum Ausgang. Das Hotel lag direkt am Strand und Hermine lief dem Geräusch der Wellen entgegen, genoss für einen kurzen Augenblick das Gefühl von grobkörnigem Sand unter ihren nackten Füßen, bevor sie sich ganz auf die Suche nach Snape konzentrierte.

Er saß vornüber gebeugt in einem Liegestuhl, blickte in die Wellen. Seinen Kopf hatte er nachdenklich auf die Hand gestützt, in der anderen hielt er eine Zigarette. Der Aschenbecher auf dem Boden, neben dem Liegestuhl bestätigte sie darin, dass er schon eine ganze Weile hier saß und rauchte. Von seinem Bild ging eine stetige Erschöpfung aus. Nicht wissend, ob sie zu ihm gehen, oder verschwinden sollte, blieb sie ein paar Schritte entfernt stehen.

„Können Sie nicht schlafen?"

Die Frage kam unvermittelt, ohne Interesse. Er drehte sich nicht einmal zu ihr um und Hermine kam näher und setzte sich neben ihn in den Sand, um die förmliche Distanz zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken.

„Ich wollte sehen, wo Sie sind?"

Er zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Haben Sie heute noch nicht genug von mir?"

Sie schwiegen einen Moment, bevor Hermine den Mut aufbrachte zu antworten.

„Nein."

„Bitte?"

Ein plötzliches Überraschen flackerte in seinen Augen, als er ihr sein Gesicht zuwandte.

„Ich habe noch nicht genug – von Ihnen."

Zwischen ihnen war Stille eingetreten. Hermine ließ den Sand durch ihre Hände rieseln, blickte zu Boden und wäre am liebsten auf der Stelle wo anders gewesen. Warum hatte sie das sagen müssen? Was hatte sie ihm damit überhaupt sagen wollen? Es war nicht nur Mitleid gewesen, vielmehr das Gefühl, bei ihm sein zu wollen. Seine Anwesenheit wirkte beruhigend auf sie. Das Meeresrauschen, der leichte Wind, seine erschöpfte aber entspannte Haltung. Sie hatte ihn nie so unverfälscht, völlig frei von Sanktionen und Maskerade erlebt. Stanislaw Jerzy Lec, Hermines Lieblingsaphoristiker hatte mal gefragt: „Wieviel Masken muss ein Mensch aufsetzen, um den Schlag ins Gesicht nicht zu spüren?" Ein Spruch, der Hermine durch den Sinn ging, als sie Snape ansah. Er hatte Mord und Totschlag, Demütigung und Hass über sich ergehen lassen. Aber das Wissen, dass seine Tochter das gleiche Schicksal erleiden würde und er sie dazu zwingen musste, genau das zu tun, traf ihn härter als alles andere. Sie hätte ihm gerne gesagt, dass sie ihn verstand, empfinden konnte, was er empfand. Aber es schien ihr, als überschreite sie damit eine unsichtbare Grenze. Ihr Verstand redete ihr ein, es sei noch zu früh. Und so rappelte sie sich wieder hoch, klopfte den Sand von ihrer weißen Hose und warf Snape einen letzten Blick zu, der wieder nachdenklich in die Wellen starrte.

„Ich geh dann mal wieder."

„Miss Granger?"

„Ja?"

Er schien kurz zu überlegen, dann blickte er sie an.

„Hätten Sie noch Lust auf einen Spaziergang?"


	21. Chapter 21

Sie nickte langsam, immer noch abschätzend, aus welchem Winkel seines Bewusstseins diese Frage gedrungen war. Die Wellen rauschten gleichmäßig und kräftig, begleiteten sie, wie eine sanftmütige Symphonie, auf ihrem Weg den Strand entlang. Auch er ging barfuß durch den nassen Sand. Seine weiße Haut hob sich von dem Goldbraun des Sandes ab. Lange Zeit herrschte Schweigen.

„Sie wollen sie gar nicht finden, habe ich Recht, Professor?"

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie überhaupt gehört hatte. Er ging weiter, mit gesenktem Kopf, ohne eine Reaktion. Sie war einen Schritt hinter ihm gegangen und lief erneut fast in ihn hinein, als er stehen blieb.

„Können Sie Sich auch nur annähernd vorstellen, was es für Prue bedeutet, wenn ich sie finde? All die Qualen, die sie auf sich nehmen muss? Ihr völlig normales Leben, das durch mich mit einem einzigen Zauberstabwinken beendet wird?"

Hermine nickte zögerlich.

„Und können Sie Sich vorstellen, was es bedeutet, wenn ich sie nicht finde?"

Abermals ein Nicken. Sie nicht zu finden, würde bedeuten, Harry wäre auf sich allein gestellt. Er würde im Kampf gegen Voldemort sterben. Und mit ihm etliche andere.

„Warum fragen Sie dann überhaupt noch?"

Sein Kopfschütteln war nicht ärgerlich, eher resigniert. Sie griff beinahe automatisch nach seiner Hand, fuhr mit dem Daumen über die blasse Haut des Handrückens. Diesmal zog er sie nicht zurück. Snapes Blick verweilte mit ruhigem Erstaunen auf ihren ineinander verflochtenen Händen. Hermine wurde ein wenig unbehaglich. Sie hatte sich darauf verlassen, dass er diesen kurzen Moment der Vertrautheit mit einem Wegziehen seiner Hand beendete. Doch er stand einfach nur da. Eine plötzliche Woge der Zärtlichkeit überrollte sie, als sie an seine gemeinsame Nacht mit Lily dachte. Die Art, wie er sie angesehen, sie berührt hatte. Unbewusst war sie einen Schritt näher an ihn herangetreten, obwohl sie sich der peinlichen Röte in ihrem Gesicht und dem flacher gehenden Atem nur allzu bewusst war.

„Und nun, Miss Granger?"

Sie konnte seinen Ton nicht deuten. Unsicher? Amüsiert? Ihre Sinne bedeuteten ihr gleichzeitig wegzulaufen, sich der unangenehmen Situation möglichst unauffällig zu entziehen und näher zu kommen, die Berührung zu vertiefen. Stattdessen stand sie starr, wagte nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Das war nicht nur Mitleid, dessen war sie sich mit plötzlicher Klarheit bewusst. Und diese Gewissheit ließ sie beben. Snape stieß einen kurzen kehligen Lacher aus, als er Hermines Zögern registrierte.

„Na kommen Sie, wir gehen auf unser Zimmer. Es wird langsam ein bisschen kalt hier draußen."

Seine Hand glitt aus ihrer, legte sich sanft zwischen ihre Schulterblätter und schob sie in Richtung ihres Zimmers. _Ihres gemeinsamen Zimmers_, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. Sie würden zwar in getrennten Betten liegen, aber im gleichen Raum.

„Ich glaube, ich bleibe noch ein wenig am Strand, Sir."

Er lächelte wissend, nickte leicht.

„Natürlich. Aber machen Sie nicht zu lange. Wir haben morgen einen anstrengenden Tag vor uns."

Sie atmete tief durch, als Snape im Dunkel der Nacht Richtung Hotelzimmer verschwunden war und zog die Strickjacke enger um den Körper. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass es kälter geworden war. Lange würde sie es hier draußen nicht aushalten. Aber vielleicht lang genug, bis er eingeschlafen war. Auch wenn sie daran zweifelte, das Snape überhaupt jemals schlief. Etwas, das er mit seiner Tochter gemein zu haben schien. Hermine dachte daran, wie sie Prue nachts mit Pansy Parkinson gesehen hatte. Die beiden hatten vertraut gewirkt. Beste Freundinnen, oder war da mehr zwischen den beiden gewesen? Prue schien jedenfalls keine Geheimnisse vor Pansy zu haben. Gar keine? Hermine schüttelte den Kopf über ihre eigene Dummheit. Sie fuhren hier kreuz und quer durch Chicago, anstatt beim nächstliegenden anzufangen. Prues einziger Freundin. Sie musste sofort mit Snape reden. Wenn sie morgen früh losfuhren, konnten sie noch am selben Vormittag die Appariergrenze erreichen, die über großen Teilen Chicagos lag. Die Muggelwelt war für Zauberer nicht mehr einfach zu durchqueren, seit das Ministerium die meisten Gegenden mit einem Schutzzauber belegt hatte. Er sollte die Muggel vor Übergriffen schützen, bewirkte aber auch, dass im Fall der Fälle nur langsam Hilfe kam.

Hermine lief schnellen Schrittes zu ihrem gemeinsamen Hotelzimmer zurück und klopfte zaghaft an die Tür. Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, schloss sie auf und betrat das völlig im Dunkeln liegende Zimmer. Entgegen ihrer Vermutung schlief Snape bereits. Ein schmaler Lichtstreifen, der von einer Straßenlaterne durch die heruntergelassene Jalousie drang, fiel auf seine Gestalt. Er lag auf dem Bauch, ein Bein angewinkelt. Das dünne Bettlaken zu seinen Füßen gab den Blick auf seinen nackten Oberkörper frei.

„Professor?"

Hermine trat unsicher neben sein Bett, wissend, dass ihr Flüstern kontraproduktiv war, bei dem Versuch ihn aufzuwecken. Aber sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen lauter zu sprechen, oder das Licht anzuknipsen.

„Professor", versuchte sie es abermals und berührte ihn sacht an der Schulter.

Er schnellte nach oben und griff fest nach ihrem Handgelenk, sodass Hermine aufkeuchte. Sie blickte ängstlich in seine Augen, die erst wütend, dann überrascht und schließlich mit einer undefinierbaren Mischung von Emotionen auf sie hinunter sahen. Sie wagte nichts zu sagen, wurde sich ihres immer noch schwer gehenden Atems bewusst. Nur, dass es nicht mehr länger an dem Schock lag.

Snapes Handgriff lockerte sich, seine Finger glitten über ihren Oberarm. Durch den Stoff ihrer Strickjacke fühlte Hermine, wie sie eine Gänsehaut bekam, als er seine Hand in ihren Nacken legte und sie unendlich langsam zu sich heranzog. Nur Millimeter trennten ihre Lippen voneinander. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem. Hermine schloss die Augen. Sie musste sich nur ein Stück vorbeugen. Millimeter. Beinahe konnte sie seine Lippen schon auf ihren spüren. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine nackte Schulter, spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln unter der Berührung ein wenig anspannten. Er fühlte sich anders an, als in der Erinnerung mit Lily. Seine Haut war rauer, mit Narben übersäht. Ihre Nasen stießen sanft aneinander. Mit einem Mal wurde Hermine sich der Grenzüberschreitung bewusst, die dieser Kuss bedeuten würde. Es würde kein Zurück mehr geben. Und sie war gerade mal so alt, wie seine Tochter.

„Prue."

Dass sie den Namen laut ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihr erst bewusst, als Snapes Hand ihren Nacken verließ und sie in eine Umarmung zog.

„Ich weiß."


End file.
